The Game
by Emerald June
Summary: Cagalli only had one expectation when she enrolled at Archangel University. To get her degree with no distractions. But he's the distracting game she never intended to play. And she is the game changer, playboy Athrun Zala never knew he needed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Lacus, are you almost ready?" I yelled to my roommate, down the hall.

"Just give me one second! I am almost done," she shouted back.

I ran my fingers one last time through my blonde short hair, trying in vain to give it the appearance of volume or style. The green strappy top I was wearing really brought out the amber in my eyes.

"Perfect," I muttered to my reflection, admiring the way my low-cut jeans hugged the curves of my butt, while still being comfortable, compare to any dresses.

"If you're so perfect, then let's go!" Lacus said, as she walked around the corner towards me.

"Good god, Lacus. It's not like we're heading to the prom," I replied, as I took noticed of her black halter sparkling dress. "It's just a frat party." I learned into the door frame, scanning my roommate's appearance.

"How else will I catch all the good guys attention," she responded.

"This is a frat party, Lacus. There are no good guys."

"Don't be so negative," she frowned, twirling her long pink hair around her finger.

I smiled. "I'll try"

I tossed my arm around Lacus and headed out the front door, locking it behind us. I had known Lacus since we were little, growing up in the city of Orb. Both our father's were political figures. After high school, Lacus moved to December City, a small city in the Plants, to attend Archangel University, while I was forced to attend Eternity Community college, located in downtown Orb. "You have to take the same courses the first two years anyway. It will help you boost up your GPA and get you into any college afterwards," my dad had insisted. So I stayed closed to home, while Lacus's father happily paid for all her expenses at Archangel University.

After two years of general education, I applied to three universities in the Plants and was accepted at all of them. I knew immediately which one I wanted to transfer to. Not only was my best friend at Archangel, but it also had one of the best photo communications programs in the world. And since my major was photography, the choice was easy.

The night air was warm on my exposed skin as we walked the five blocks toward the fraternity house. "By the way, that top looks fierce on you," Lacus complimented me with a straight smile.

"It's cute, right?" I smiled, looking down at the form fitting top."You look as hot as ever," I winked playfully.

Lacus was truly beautiful. Her long pink hair contrasted with the blue of her eyes, making it hard to look away from her at times. She honestly looked like she belonged on the cover of a magazine, with her stunning figure and flawless features. We were total opposites, with my tom boyish looks and short blonde hair. But it worked on me.

The sound of hip-hop music filled the air. "Ohhh I love this song! Let's dance Lacus!" I grabbed Lacus's hand and dragged her along, jogging closer to the source of the music.

"You always want to dance," Lacus replied giggling.

"Well you got the voice to sing and I got the body to dance," I replied, as I started shaking my hips in the crowded driveway of the frat house.

"Hahaha, oh you are so catching people's attention." Lacus laughter brought me back to reality.

I laughed and slowed down my booty-shaking, when I noticed the number of eyes staring at me. I hated being gawked at. I scanned the crowd before suddenly stopping on the most alluring pair of emerald eyes watching me. The fact that the eyes belonged to one of the hottest faced I had ever seen was merely a bonus. He ran his fingers through his dark blue hair and smiled lazily at me.

I felt my stomach flip.

"No. Tell me you are not looking at him, Cagalli." Lacus stepped in front of me, breaking the eye contact.

"Hey, move." But every direction I craned my neck, she blocked me with her annoying face.

"No freaking way. Don't you know who that is?" She threw her hand in front of my eyes before I swatted away.

"Obviously not, or we would be kissing about now," I hopped up to steal a peek over her head.

"Athrun Zala does not date," Lacus's mouth curled with disgust. "He sleeps with girls and all their friends."

"So that is the infamous Athrun Zala, huh?" I was intrigued. This guy's name was all over the school papers and online.

Lacus threw an arm over my shoulder. "The one and only."

"Is he really as good as they say?" I asked quietly. Athrun Zala would be eligible for the Major League Baseball draft after the season ended. Everyone said he would get drafted within the first couple rounds. And apparently that is a pretty big deal.

"His ego certainly thinks so."

"Typical." If there's one thing I know, it's athletes. They're all the same. Superstitious, cocky, insecure egomaniacs. Yes, I realize the words are contradictory, but most are somewhat normal guys. They just hide behind a hundred foot tall brick wall, built entirely on ego. Plus, they don't know any better. For Athrun Zala's case, he has been a baseball player his entire life. He doesn't know how to be anything else.

"What is it with you and assholes, Cagalli? Athrun Zala is a world class jerk and you need to stay away from him."

"Hey!" I stomped my foot and firmly placed my hand against my hip. "The question isn't, what is it with me and assholes. It's more like, what is it with most guys being assholes?"

"Valid point. But still, if you already know up front this guy's a player, so why bother? You will only end up hurt," Lacus warned.

Smirking confidently, I replied under my breath, "Not if I hurt him first."

"Trust me, you won't. Athrun Zala doesn't get hurt by girls. Promise me you'll stay away from him." Lacus pinned me with a glare to let me know she was serious.

"I promise I'll stay away from him." I batted my eyelashes, my tone of voice insincere.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Lacus pushed her way through the crowd and I watched Athrun stopped her before she passed him. He reached an arm out for her and she moved it away. He turned to eye me and she matched his gaze before gesturing wildiy and shaking her head no. A wide smile crossed his face as Lacus threw her arms up in the air before storming inside the front door.

Athrun walked, no, make that sauntered, over to where I stood. His dark jeans and tight fitting polo did a number on his body. The definition of his arm muscles rippled against the fabric, accentuating his well defined shoulders. He tilted his head and narrowed his emerald eyes at me like I was some time, helpless creature who didn't have a clue it was about to get eaten alive by the most beautiful, dangerous, creature in the jungle.  
I almost felt violated.

"So you're Lacus's roommate?" The words came out smooth, like butter, his voice deep and sexy.

"You're a genius," I said, going for my most uninterested tone.

"No need to be mean. I just wanted to meet you." He looked me in the eyes with a focused, unbreakable stare. "You have the most beautiful shade of amber eyes."

I said nothing, questioning whether anything that came out of this guy's mouth was genuine or not.

"What? Cat got your tongue? You don't take compliments? Or are you just memorized by my beauty of my emerald eyes?"

Was this guy for real? "What do you want?" My lips pursed together, making my tone harsher than I had intended.

"I told you, I wanted to meet you. I am Athrun Zala." He reached out his hand and I looked at it, my arms firmly crossed against my stomach.

"I know who you are." I pretended not to care. He was beautiful. And he was charming. And a man-whoring pig.

"So you've heard of me, huh Princess?"

My lips suddenly felt like they were filled with lead, as they turned downward in disgust. "You did not just call me Princess. Do I look like a damsel in distress?"

He looked me up and down and then did it again. "Well, now that you mention it..."

"You are an asshole." I pushed past him to walk away, but he grabbed me.

I tore my arm from his grip. "Let me go."

"Make me."

"Oh, so you're not only an asshole, you're assaulter as well," I responded as I stomped away.

"I like you," he shouted at my back.

"So you're dumb, too," I tossed over my shoulder with a glare. "I'll add it to the list of your many redeeming qualities."

I heard him laugh before I entered the house to search for Lacus. I finally found her in the backyard, drinking something out of red plastic cup and talking to a group of people I didn't recognize. I appeared at her side before she realized I was there.

"There you are! What did he say to you?" She pushed me toward an empty clearing in the yard.

I grabbed a drink for myself off a nearby table and rolled my eyes. Nothing. He's a jackass."

"I told you," She smirked and shrugged her shoulder. "Well, he's clearly gotten over you already. Look."

She pointed toward an open window where Athrun was attached at the lips to a scantily clad redhead. One of his hands gripped her backside, while the other pulled at the back of her head. I shook my head in disgust at his public display.

"And then what? He will just never talk to her again?" I asked, trying to figure him out.

Lacus turned to eye me, curiosity lurking behind those baby blues. "No. They will talk. I mean, unless she gets all pissed off at him for...being him. But he won't ever hook up with her again/ He never hooks up with the same girl twice."

"And the girls, they know this?" I was shocked. "Don't these girls have no self-esteem?"

Signing sadly, Lacus replied, "They know."

"Pathetic." I frowned and looked back at Athrun just in time to see him leading the girl away by the hand, a smile plastered all over her perfect little face.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

And that was my first introduction to Athrun Zala.

Athrun egotistic Zala.

The next big thing in the world of baseball. Word has it that he throws somewhere between ninety three and ninety four miles per hour when he is on the mound. That's fast. Especially for a lefty. And you can't even teach speed! You either have the ability to throw that fast or you don't.

And apparently he had it.

On and off the baseball field.

* * *

Two days later, after the incident at the Frat house part, I walked into the Bowl-O-Zaku, scanning the area between the bowling lanes for Lacus. Everyone on campus seemed to congregate there since it's the only pizza restaurant in the area. When it came to college and college students, pizza seemed to be on everyone's diet menu and a couple of cheap games of bowling.

Lacus spotted me and waved her arms frantically above her head. Lacus looked like a lunatic and it made me laugh out loud to myself. I waved back and made my way through a crowd of students toward her table.

"Princess."

The deep, haunting voice stopped me in my tracks as my smile faded. I turned toward the source of the voice with disgust. "You know, I don't even like fairy tales. The whole Princess being rescued by her Prince charming is sort of foolish."

He fiddled with his baseball cap before putting it back on his head and tucking his midnight blue hair underneath. I felt almost mesmerized as he ran his fingers across the front of his shirt. I found myself noticing the way his white polo fit snugly against the muscles in his arms and shoulders. I hated how good-looking he was.

"Actually, I didn't know. But I'm glad I do now." He smiled and I swear part of my heart melted right then and there.

I totally suck.

I tried to walk away toward Lacus, who eyed me with piqued curiosity, but he grabbed my left arm.

I tore my arm from his grip. "It costs fifty cents every time you touch me. Don't do it again."

Smiling widely, Athrun quickly stood his stupid gorgeous body in my path instead. I quickly moved to the right, but he hopped to his left to block me. I took another step to the left and he quickly moved too.

"What do you want, Athrun?" I said, the anger in my voice began to rise.

"Are you always this hostile? Especially to a friend?" His smile told me he was teasing.

"Only to guys like you."

"So tell me, Princess, what's a guy like me?"

"Not worth my time." I shoved both my hands into his gut and when he left out an ooof, I hurriedly past him.

"You will come around," he shouted.

"I wouldn't hold your breath."

I rushed to Lacus, thumping straight down to the nearest chair at the table.

"Nice scene." Lacus's eyes were huge as she fought a grin.

"Huh?"

"Look around." She waved an arm, gesturing toward the crowd.

I glanced around the bar and the other tables. All eyes were either on Athrun or me. Great. The last thing I wanted was the entire school thinking I was Athrun Zala's latest conquest.

"Is he always that obnoxious?" I stole quick bite from Lacus's pizza.

"To be honest," Lacus paused briefly. "I've never seen him act that way before if that's what you are asking.'

"I don't know what I am asking." Irritated and annoyed, I scanned the room for Athrun's face. He sat at a table surrounded by giddy girls, tossing their hair, pawing his muscles and laughing obnoxiously at whatever he said. His eye briefly met mine before I turned away, and I felt my heart beat a little faster. "Don't those girls have no shame? I am almost embarrassed for them."

"You know they all want to be the one he actually falls for." Lacus sounded sympathetic as she removed the crust from her slice of pizza.

"Good luck with that, ladies!" I gave the fan girls a fake salute, then turned my attention to attacking the remaining of Lacus's slice.

Curiosity got the best of me when I heard shouts and the sound of slapping high fives. I looked back to Athrun's table and noticed a boy about Athrun's height and build, with chestnut hair and violet eye, sitting down next to him. "Who's that?" I asked Lacus.

"The one who just sat down next to Athrun? That's Kira Yamato, Athrun's best friend. They go all the way back to pre-school."

"How do you know that? You're like a freaking college directory." I teased.

Staring at him fondly, Lacus replied "He is in one of my classes."

"Wait," I said, putting one hand up in the air. "Do you like him?"

"Well…he is really sweet. Not like Athrun at all," Lacus added with a smile. "I am not entirely sure how they are best friends."

"So you like him then?"

"I barely even know him. I'm just saying he is nothing like Athrun, is all."

"Whatever you say Lacus," I glanced back at Kira, admiring his smile. "It's okay to like Kira. He is cute."

"He is cute, right?" She eyed him from a distance.

"At least you like the good one." I smiled, turning back to see the best friends throw their arms around each other's neck playfully.

"As if I would ever like Athrun Zala! He is just a bad boy." She pretended to stick a finger down her throat and made gagging noises.

"So you keep saying," I said, wiping my hands off.

"I swear Cagalli. If you end up falling for his crap, I don't want to hear it. In the past two years, I have watched him and he is the ultimate playboy."

"I hear you. Okay? Steer clear of Athrun Zala. It shouldn't be that hard, considering I don't want to go anywhere near him."

We both smiled, momentarily satisfied with my promise.

* * *

The sun warmed my body the moment I stepped out of the Communications and Arts building. A gentle breeze swept across my face as I observed my students across the campus. Some rushed to get to class, while others fought for sunny areas on the lawn.

I passed by the university bookstore and shops, making a mental note to pick up two supplies for my upcoming tests. Herds of people mailed in and out of the student center as I walked in. My eyes immediately fell on Athrun and his group of fan girls.

"He is such an attention hogged," I mumbled softly in disgust. I slammed my body down in the seat across from Lacus.

"Then stop paying attention to him.'

"It's sort of hard not to when he's always creating a scene." I waved my arms toward the group of girls following his every move.

"Hi Lacus," A soft voice interrupted my Athrun-bashing.

"Oh! Hi Kira," Lacus responded, her voice all soft and sweet. I shot a quick glance at her and smiled.

"Would you mind if I sat with you?" Kira smiled when he asked and kept his violet eyes locked on with her.

"Of course not. I bet we are much better company than Athrun's table and his mob of fan girls," she teased.

Kira glanced at Athrun's direction, shaking his head. "It just gets old sometimes, you know." He quickly grabbed a book from his backpack and bag of chips. Turning his gaze up at me, he smiled. "Hi, I'm Kira."

"Cagalli, I'm Lacus's roommate."

"It's nice to…."

"Kira! What are you doing over here?"

Athrun voice echoed throughout the student center and I felt my stomach lurch. I lifted my gaze to find him staring at me, so I pinched my lips together, hoping my annoyance would be loud and clear.

"Oh, Princess. I see you have met my best friend a person could ask for." Athrun winked before placing his hand on Kira's shoulder.

"Thank god he seems nothing like you. I might actually be able to tolerate him." I tilted my head and smiled sharply.I noticed Lacus and Athrun sharing an amused glance, and I wanted to kick Lacus under the table. But I restrained myself. "Why don't you just go torture someone else?"

"But I like torturing you." He grinned and moved to sit next to me. Bending closer to me, I felt his warm breath on my face. "You'll come around. You'll see. You can't resist me forever."

I suddenly had the urge to throw up all over his arrogant face. Before I had the chance to respond, Athrun stood up straight and turned away smiling.

"Sorry about Athrun. He really isn't a jerk." Kira smiled as he defended his best friend.

I coughed to clear my throat. "He just plays one on TV?"

"Something like that. Don't take him too seriously. He is just having fun with you."

I half smiled. "But I'm not having fun."

"But you are. And he knows it," Kira added, his expression a mixture of confidence and knowing.

I didn't respond to Kira's accusation, not wanting to prove him right or wrong. Grabbing a sandwich from my bag, I took a big bite when Athrun walked back over to our table. Caught with a mouth full of food again, I couldn't speak, so I simply narrowed my eyes and glared at him.

He shoved a napkin into my hand and walked away without saying a word. I started to unfold it before reading , #25 on the field, #1 in your heart, followed by some numbers written in black ink. I quickly crumpled it up and threw it in my bag.

"What was that?" Lacus interrupted the thoughts swirling around my head.

I swallowed. "His phone number, I think. I didn't really look at it."

"He gave you his number?" Kira's face appeared puzzled.

"I think. Maybe I am wrong. I'll look at it later." I was suddenly embarrassed at the assumption that Athrun had given me his number, when maybe it wasn't Athrun's number at all.

Lacus turned toward Kira. "What is with the face?"

"He doesn't give out his phone number. There is no point with him." Kira's gaze darted from my face to Athrun's, turning his head to scrutinize his friend, now sitting several tables away.

"He has a cell phone, right?" Lacus asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah…..?" Kira responded, dragging out the word like a question. "But you see, his number is private."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Someone who had to change his phone number fifteen times in high school because it never stopped ringing or receiving texts messages."

"Fifteen time?" I asked, far louder than I intended. I ducked my head as several people sitting nearby stared at me with curiosity.

"It might have been more, but it was insane. The girls would post his number online and then his voice mail would fill up within a day. And then they would all start calling my phone looking for him when he didn't answer."

"That's bananas!" Lacus laughed at the insanity.

"That's why it is weird that he gave you his number. He doesn't give anyone his number." Kira shook his head. "But you might be his exemption."

"Well, like I said. I could be wrong." I quickly replied.

Lacus gestured toward my bad. "Then get it out and read it now."

Heat spread throughout my checks and down to neck to my chest. "No. Not in the freaking student union while he is right over there. I need to get to class, later."

I rose from the table, before either could say anything more. I grabbed my bag and my trash and walked nonchalantly past Athrun and his group of fan girls. I heard the sound of female voices whining when Athrun pulled himself away to jog over and catch up with me.

"I expect you to call me, Princess."

"I'm sure you expect a lot of things," I said rudely, refusing to look at him as his stride slowed and he let me walk away.

"Come to my game tonight!" he shouted when I opened the glass doors.

I turned toward him before walking out. "I don't think so."

"Don't you want to see me pitch?" He raised an eyebrow, his voice cocky.

I titled my head, holding the door open with one arm. "I saw you pitching earlier. In slow motion, remember? I think I got the gist."

The glass door closed behind me with a loud bang and I walked to my next class, wondering how long I would be able to resist him.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Want to say thank you for everyone who reviewed my first chapter. I have always wanted to write a fanfic after reading so many other great stories on this website! So, thank you again for those who reviewed and gave their thoughts and opinion. It means a lot to me

I am not the best of writes, so I do apologize in advance if the story doesn't flow 100% but I will try my best.

Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and courage me to continue. I know this may seem similar to all stories that involve Athrun being a playboy and etc, but I am usually a sap to those kinds of stories, lol. Hopefully, I can throw an unexpected curve ball or two.

I do apologize if some characters are OCC, especially Lacus. And for this story, Kira and Cagalli are not siblings.

**Chapter 3**

I opened the door to our two bedroom apartment, the smell of this morning's bacon still lingering in the air. Mail and schoolwork were spread across the top of our table, as I added my school backpack to the mess.

Lacus sat watching TV on our couch while eating a bowl of grapes. I smiled at her and headed straight into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and some chips from the cupboard. I took a sip of the water.

"So, we are going to the baseball game tonight," Lacus informed me, and the water in my mouth sprayed out all over the floor.

"You might be, but I am staying here." I replied.

"Cagalli, the whole school goes to the baseball games." Her head tilted as I started to wipe the ground with a towel from the water I spitted out. "Athrun is also pitching. It's sort of a spectacle, really."

"Oh really?" I asked, tossing the wet towel into the sink before leaning my shoulder against the wall.

She glanced up toward the ceiling and pursed her lips together. Then she looked at me, smiling slightly. "Well, for starters, a ton of scouts are there. And reporters from all the local newspapers and TV stations. You just have to see it. Even if you only go to one game, Cagalli, it has to be when Athrun's pitching. Plus, you can take some awesome pictures for Destiny, the school magazine."

My eyebrows lifted at the thought of photographing the school's new stadium and fans. "Someone is already assigned to take photos of the baseball team." Taking a quick pause, I frowned slightly, "However, I do need to work on my night photography." I pulled away from the wall and glanced at my camera bag.

"And you can work on your action shots too," Lacus added with a sly smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Three hours ago you were telling me to avoid this guy and now you are like his biggest fan. What gives?"

"Athrun Zala is still a guy you should not fall for and should be avoided at all costs. Athrun Zala the baseball player is totally worth watching and should be observed whenever possible. You see the difference."

I laughed at her insane logic. "They are both the same guy. Just want to put that out there before I agree to go."

Her eyes lit up as a grin spread across her face. "So you will go with me then?"

I released a breath and closed my eyes. "Yes. I'll go with you."

Her squeals of delight filled the air and I couldn't shake the feeling of anticipation welling within me. I didn't want to be excited to see Athrun in his element, but I was. But I would be dammed if I was going to admit it.

The lights of the stadium caught my eye before anything else did. The tall fixtures beamed in every direction, giving the school the appearance that it was lit up from the inside out.

I brought my camera to my right eye and closed the left, as strands of my hair dangled in my line of vision. Pushing the strands away, I angled the lens to show only the top of the baseball stadium, with the lights and the illuminated sky as the focal point. I manually adjusted the focus and the shutter speed before pressing the shutter release button and hearing the familiar click sound I had grown to love. Satisfied with the preview on the screen, I walked over to Lacus.

"Good shot?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "We'll see," I said.

I was still learning how to use my new digital camera. I had saved two full years to buy it, saving every bit of Christmas and birthday money from relatives and doing small photography jobs for local businesses. Oftentimes, I thought the picture on the camera's small preview screen looked gorgeous, only to find out it was blurry or nowhere near as pretty once it was full-sized on my computer monitor. But I was learning.

We walked side by side toward the stadium's entrance. Lacus wasn't joking when she said it was a spectacle. The line to get in exceeded the length of the field and spilled out into the parking lot. We took our place at the end and I took out my camera again, mesmerized by the sea of blue and white. Everyone was decked out in our school colors, some wearing mock baseball jerseys with player's names on the back.

"Cagalli, come on! You can take more shots once we sit." Lacus urged, scanning te seat numbers on tickets.

I followed obediently behind her. "Don't most of the students sit in the bleachers?" I pointed toward left field.

"Depends on what you are trying to see."

"Oh no. What have you done?" My legs began to tremble as I watched Lacus lead me all the way down the stairs to the front row, closest to the field.

She turned around, grinning from ear to ear. "Here we are," she announced before plopping down and looking left into the team's dugout.

I turned my head as well and realized we were practically in the freaking dugout. "I am not sitting here!"

"Yes you are. These are our seats and the game's sold out." She smiled innocently and patted the empty seat next to her.

I scowled. "At least switch seats with me then. I don't want to be the one closest to their dugout."

"Fine," Lacus laughed before hopping up and flipping her pink hair over her left shoulder. "He won't see you, Cagalli. You can photograph him all you want and he won't even notice the flash." Her face all serious.

"How is that even possible?"

"Because Athrun is all business out here. He doesn't look in the stands. Ever. And I mean, ever. Last year this girl took her top off and screamed Athrun's name like a lunatic the entire time he was up to bat. He didn't move a muscle to look in her direction. I am pretty sure you can light yourself on fire and he wouldn't even know."

I laughed, "Let's not test that theory."

"Look around Cagalli. I am pretty sure this is the one thing in Athrun's life that he takes seriously." Lacus leaned back into her seat.

"How did you even get these seats?"

Lacus stood up, "I promised to participant in today's game." Winking in response to my confused face, she continued, "You will see soon enough. I will be right back."

Watching her walk away in utter confusion, I turned to scan the crowed and noticed that we were surrounded by what appeared to be major league scouts. Each carried their own radar gun to measure the speed of Athrun's pitches, and notepads to write everything down. There was a forest of television and press cameras lined up on tripods behind home plate. It was the closest thing to a media circus I had ever seen. And I currently held my own professional sized camera, which definitely helped us fit in with all the madness.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Sunrise Field!" The announcer's voice filled the air. "Here to sing the national anthem is our very own Archangel University student, Lacus Clyne!" Cheers reenergized the atmosphere as Lacus walked quickly to center field, microphone in hand.

I instinctively grabbed my camera and adjusted the lens, focusing on the emotions of her face, as she began singing the opening words in perfect pitch. When she finished, I watched as she walked off the field.

"We have a sold out game tonight, folks, and we all know why! Taking the mound against out rivals Lessips University, is one and only Athrun Zala!" The announcer pronounced Athrun's name like he was the savior of the free world, like Athrun was a hero.

And I guess in a way he was. He brought media attention to the school and recognition to the baseball program. That attention translated into revenue for the school.

"Now taking the field is your Archangel University White Coats's!" The announcer's voice paused before continuing, "And now taking the mound, Athrun Zala!"

Athrun walked confidently toward the dirt mound, his white and blue pinstriped pants hugging his body in all the right places.

His face looked different, more focused. This wasn't the playful guy from the student union anymore. This was the confident, serious baseball player.

"What are you smiling at?" Lacus voice cut my inner dialogue as she returned back to her seat.

I quickly dropped the smile I didn't know I was wearing. "Nothing," I snapped, "In addition, when did you decide to sing again? I thought you stopped back in high school, after….."

Smiling proudly, Lacus responded, "I love to sing. Athrun had originally encouraged me a year ago to sing at all home baseball games, when he caught me singing alone in the choir room. And plus, my mother wouldn't want me to stop singing."

Grabbing hold of her hand, I gave Lacus a light squeeze. "You were amazing."

"Thank you," she responded. Smiling coyly, she added, "It is irritating how good he looks in his uniform, right?"

I jerked my head towards Athrun. "Seriously. Why does he have to be so hot?"

Athrun stood on top of the pitcher's mound, his left cleat kicking at the dirt in front of him. He placed his toes on the white rubber, dropped his glove hand to his knee, and gripped the ball with his left. His eyes focused solely on his catcher squatting sixty feet away, With a brief nod he leaned back, his body performing a motion so fluid and smooth it looked like was made for him.

When his left hand released the ball, it flew by at a speed so quick I could barely make out anything but a white blue. The sound of the ball impacting against the catcher's mitt was so loud it echoed against the backstop. Two more pitches screamed by, just as fast.

"Strike three! You are out!" the umpire shouted enthusiastically and the crowd cheered wildly.

The scouts in the stands huddled together, comparing the red "94" digital readout on their radar gun screens.

"Holy shit that was 94 miles an hour!" I said out loud, my mouth slightly open.

"I told you he is good."

I focused my camera on the pitching mound. Click.

After a couple of shots, the inning ended. I watched Athrun jog off the field and into the dugout, never once looking into the stands. He instantly reappeared, a blue helmet on his head, two bats in hand. He swung the bats around like a windmill, stretching his shoulders. And when he bent over to stretch his hamstrings, girlish screams filled the air, along with flashes of light.

Athrun stepped around home plate. I started to grab my camera, but then shoved in back on my lap instead. I had enough pictures of Athrun for one night.

The opposing pitcher went through his motion and as he released the ball, Athrun took a small step forward before his hips twisted with his swing. The pink of the ball against the metal bat quickly disappeared amidst all the cheering. Athrun easily rounded first base and picked up speed as he raced toward second. The outfielders fired the ball at the shortstop as Athrun slid to second.

Athrun planted both feet on top of the dusty and brushed the dirt off his chest. The photographer in me couldn't hold out any longer. I grabbed my camera off my lap and zoomed in on Athrun's hands, now covered in batting gloves as he stepped away from second base with three long strides. Click.

The dark shade of his emerald eyes now shadowed from his helmet, gave him an almost mysterious appearance. Click.

"Going to make an Athrun Zala photo album for yourself later?" Lacus flicked a finger at my shoulder as she teased me.

"You are the one who said I needed to work on my action shots!" I whisper shouted.

"I didn't say they all had to be of Athrun."

"Shit." I snapped the lens cap on and quickly flipped the power button into the off position, where it stayed for the remainder of the game.

When it finally ended, Athrun had pitched all nine innings. The final score was eight to one. Archangel University won. I grabbed my camera and shoved it into my purse before looking back at the team celebrating on the field. The coach pulled Athrun aside and escorted him over to the press area where he was overwhelmed by reporters, scouts and fans.

Athrun glanced up from the field and directly into my eyes. That single look stopped me in my tracks, and I slammed myself into the man walking in front me. Athrun smiled and turned his attention back toward the cameras.

I strolled through campus, following the cement pathway that would lead me to Destiny's office. I had joined the award winning student run magazine.

I pulled the glass door open and a gush of air conditioning greeted my face. I moved my sunglasses on top of my head, pulling my blonde hair back with them.

"Hey, Mir," I said as I entered, not wanting to startled Mirialla, who squinted at the computer before she looked up.

"Hey, Cagalli, come look at this." She waved me over, her expression still tight. I peered over her brown ponytail and over her shoulder at the photograph on the screen. "I need this picture to have more expression. It's not giving me what I want. What am I missing?"

I looked at the 8 year old boy standing in front of spilled water buckets, his expression sorrowful. "First of all, I don't think it should be in black and white. The details get lost in this photo. May I?" I pointed at the seat she occupied.

"Please." She jumped up from the seat as we switched positions.

I reopened the original photo in the photo editing software and manipulated the colors. "This picture needs to be in color."

Her hands clapped together behind my head before she squeezed my shoulders. "You are such a freaking genius."

I smiled, my eyes glued to the screen. "Thanks."

"So what is up?" Mir smiled.

"I just stopped by to work on some photos I took of last night's game. I thought you might want to use them for the feature you are running on Athrun Zala."

"Tell me you are not one of…" she hesitated, "them."

"One of what?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing.

"One of the hundreds of girls on campus in love with Athrun Zala." She rolled her eyes and let out s sign.

I chuckled. "Uh, no. I can't stand the guy."

"Well that is a first," she admitted with a laugh. "We have a million pictures of Athrun but in all honesty, I would love to see anything you shot."

"Thanks, Mir." I sat up a little straighter and smiled, as I felt the little pride swell up inside of me.

"Now that you saved me from killing myself over this photo, I need to eat. See you later and thanks again," She tossed her purse strap over her shoulder and walked away.

After an hour of edits, I had to admit the photos from last night were good. They were better than good, actually. My stomach rumbled and I wondered if Lacus was still on campus. I sent her a quick text to which she responded, "Still here. In the student center."

I wrote back "I'll be there in a few."

Inserting the memory card from the computer, back into my camera, I quickly got up and left the building.

I passed some girls and pretended not to notice when they pointed and whispered Athrun's name.

Irritated, I took a detour through campus through a path of trees, pleased when I noticed the pathway was virtually vacant. I shook my head while I walked, annoyed that Athrun's antics had made me the focus of attention I didn't want.

I opened the heavy glass door to the student center. Craning my neck, I looked around for Lacus. She titled her head and waved, catching my eye, before I strolled over to where she and Kira were sitting. I flung my backpack on the table before plopping down.

"Thought you weren't coming to my game?" Athrun slid his body into the seat next to mine, his tone sounding a bit arrogant.

"Lacus threatened to set me on fire if I didn't." I kept my voice cool and avoided his eyes, scooting my chair away from his.

"Well, at least now I know how to get you to go out with me."

"I am not going out with you," I said, turning my head away from him.

"At least give me your number then?"

"No thanks."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to." I breathed out, still irritated about the way other girls acted around him. It just kept eating at me, which was a good thing, because it helped me resist Athrun.

"Come on, Princess."

"Stop calling me that!" I rose from the table, grabbing my things. "I'll see you guys later. I have to go to class." I announced, my attention solely focused on Lacus and Kira.

Dropping my sunglasses over my eyes, I opened the glass door to leave the student center, as I made my way to the Communications and Arts building.

"Princess! Princess, wait up!"

I looked back to see Athrun racing to catch me, and everyone's attention drawn toward us.

"For the last time, my name isn't Princess," as I continued my way to class, slightly picking up my speed.

"I know, but you have never told me your real name," he said, slightly out of breath.

I let out a quick sigh, and stopped in my tracks. "Cagalli. My name is Cagalli."

"It's really nice to meet you, Cagalli." He said my name all sweet as his emerald eyes danced.

"I would say it is nice to meet you too, but I haven't decided yet," I responded, as I continued my way to class.

He laughed. A real, hearty laugh and I had to stop myself from doing the same. Walking by my said, he finally responded after a minute, "Anything I can do to help sway your decision?"

"I highly doubt that."

"Let me take you out, Cagalli." He said it so honestly, I almost believed he genuinely wanted to.

"No." I stood firm, my tone flat.

"Why not?"

"I enjoy my dates to be disease-free."

"As do I," he responded confidently, before giving a head nod to a passing teammate.

Now it was my turn to laugh. "Right. I have heard you are not really particular about who you date."

Frowning slightly, he responded, "Well you heard wrong, then."

"Oh, that is right. Actually, I heard you don't date at all. You just sleep with any girl who bats their eyelashes in your direction. Sorry for the confusion."

"I really need to meet your sources."

He followed me into the Communications and Arts building. When I reached my classroom door, I turned to him and said, "See you later, Athrun," as I headed down the stairs to my regular seat.

"Are you going to be this hostile on our date?" he shouted into the packed room.

All heads turned my directions, curiosity overwhelming them. I swallowed the lump in my throat and willed my cheeks to not turn red.

Pausing on the stairs, I pivoted and glared at Athrun. "Who said I was going on a date with you?"

"Don't make me beg, Princess." I shot him an irritated glare as the classroom filled with whispers and sounds of shock. "Don't make me beg in front of all these people. It's embarrassing."

"I'll go out with you, Athrun!" a busty blonde shouted across the room.

"Perfect! I am sure you two will have a great time together." I dropped into my seat and slide down lower, wishing for the power to become invisible.

My eyes closed and I took a few deep breaths before I felt warm whisper interrupt my attempt to relax. "I don't want to go out with her, Princess. I want to go out with you." His breath tingled against my neck, causing the small hairs prickle with excitement and sending goose bumps shooting down my arm.

"What are you doing? Get out of here," I whispered, my tough façade cracking.

"Promise me you will think about it." His voice lowered with insistence, and then he gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Promise you I will think about going out with the school's biggest player? Oh sure, I'll think about." I snickered.

"Promise me," he insisted.

Either he was actually sincere, or he was a really good bullshit artist and I was completely buying into it. I took one deep breath. I turned my head to the left and looked him dead in the eyes. "Fine. I promise I'll think about it. Will you go away now?"

A wide grin emerged and his gorgeous eyes lit up. He stood up without another word and walked out of the classroom. I sat in silence, trying to hear anything other than the sound of my heart.

I'm pathetic.

When class ended, I walked outside to find Athrun surrounded by a group of giggling girls. His eyes met mine, and he broke from the circle, running to catch up. "Stalk much?" I said between breaths.

"It's not stalking when you enjoy it," he teased.

Half of me wanted to punch his gorgeous face, and the other half wanted to make out with it. "I bet you say that to all the girls." I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"I don't have to say that to all the girls. You are the only one who gives me crap for things like…breathing."

I rolled my eyes again. "Well, you are an annoying breather."

"You are an annoying eye-roller," he fired back.

"What?" I stopped walking and turned toward his smug face, causing the pack of girls following us to stop as well.

"You shouldn't roll your eyes like that. Didn't your parents ever tell you it wasn't good for you?" He shoved a hand into his front pocket as girls walked by, begging for his attention. Unfortunately, for them, I had his complete attention, whether I wanted it or not.

"My father said a lot of things," I responded defensively.

"Oh, I get it now." His voice was as sweet as ice tea. "Daddy issues."

"How does any girl stand you?" He made me so mad I wanted to smack his confidence out of him, but I just stood there frozen as the wind breezed through my blonde hair.

"My smile." Athrun actually delivered the line seriously, pointing to his mouth as he broke into a big smile.

I couldn't take it anymore. "At least you are humble," I said, before willing my legs to move.

"Just let me take you out. One date," he shouted at my retreating frame. "And if you hate it and we have a horrible time, you never have to go out with me again."

I stopped walking and turned to face him. "So that's it? Just one date and you will go away forever?" I laughed at the thought that I was actually considering the idea.

We were making a scene again as girls whispered and guys waited to observe if Athrun Zala would actually get shot down.

"Just one date." He held up one finder in front of my face before involving the crowd. "Help me out here, guys." He turned to face the group around us. "Tell her to go out with me one time. What can it hurt?"

The crowd roared with encouragement, and I heard shouts like "Aww, go out with him!" and "It's just one date! Do it!"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Fine. Just one."

Loud cheers erupted at my response. You would think I had accepted a marriage proposal the way those idiots were carrying on.

But then again, what had I just gotten myself into?

**Chapter 4 Preview:**

Lacus grinned mischievously. "If the date is horrible then he'll go away, right?"

"That's what he said," I responded reluctantly.

…

"First things first," he said, pulling a paper bag from his jacket pocket. I heard the sound of metal clanking as he poured the entire contents of the bag onto our table.

Quarters spilled out in every direction. "What the hell?" I shouted, trying to stop some from falling off the table.

…

"This doesn't change anything," I stammered, my defenses fading.

"It changes everything." He sounded so sure of himself.

Until next time


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thank you for everyone who has reviewed and encouraged me to continue! Now onward to the next chapter that I can bet most of you are dying to read. The date chapter :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"I cannot believe I agreed to this," I said, burying my face into my hands.

Lacus plopped down next to me on the floor of my bedroom. "If you think this is such a bad idea, you should probably call him and cancel."

I lifted my head and let out a deep sigh. "He would never leave me alone then!"

She nodded. "You are right. Oh my, then I guess you have no choice then."

I pulled myself up and studied my face in my bedroom mirror. "Maybe it won't be so bad?" I wondered as I brushed my hair with my fingers.

"Or maybe it will?" Lacus bit her bottom lip, her face in contorted in thought.

"What are you thinking?"

Lacus grinned mischievously. "If the date is horrible then he will go away, right?"

"That is what he said," I responded reluctantly, unsure where she was going.

"Well, then all you have to do is be a crappy date! You know, like….." she paused mid-sentenced, watching me put on my mascara. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing?" I asked slightly confused. "I am in the process of getting ready for the worst date of my life."

"Yes, but you barely ever wear make-up Cagalli…..wait…..oh my god! You want to have a good date with him!" Lacus shrieked in excitement. "You want him to love you and have like ten thousand of his little baseball babies!"

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" I asked through my laughter, "It's just a little mascara. I am going to be seen out in public with him. Might as well look my best."

The doorbell rang and caught the remaining of my laugher in my throat.

Shit. I wasn't ready for this, as I stared at my complexion in the mirror. My deer in the headlights look grabbed Lacus's attention. "I will go let him in and keep him occupied until you are ready."

I sighed. "Thank you."

I could hear the sound of our front door open as his friendly voice echoed down the hall and into my room, causing me to shake nervously. Standing up, I gave myself a quick look over in the mirror at my outfit of pair of low rise jeans, red tank top and a white scarf. Simple. Just the way the I liked it.

I rounded the corner and heard Athrun's voice stop abruptly when he caught sight of me. "You look adorable, Princess." His voice practically purred.

"That's it, I am not going." I threw my hands up in the air and turned back toward my room.

He stopped me with his laughing response.

"I'm sorry, Cagalli. I won't call you that anymore."

"I am not sure you can help it." I eyed him narrowly.

"I might slip up a time or two, but can you really blame me?" He shoved his hands into the pockets of his black and white shorts and then batted his thick eyelashes at me.

"Yes. Don't call me Princess. It's annoying and it makes me hate you."

"Is she always this argumentative?" he asked Lacus through one of his gorgeous smirks.

She smiled coyly at him. "Not usually. You must be special."

Traitor! I shot Lacus a shocked and horrified glare and turned to see Athrun smiling as if he had won the top prize at the fair.

"Don't give me that look," I threatened through gritted teeth.

"What?" He shrugged his strong, broad shoulders. "You think I am special. It's cool."

I couldn't resist rolling my eyes at him. "The only type of special I think you are is especially irritating. Like a rash."

He let out a quick huff. "Come on, Prin…er Cagalli. Let's go. It was nice seeing you Lacus." He quickly turned and gave her a quick hug, to which she giggled softly.

Traitorous friend!

"See you later Lacus," I shook my head and mouth, "Traitor." She waved me away and blew me an imaginary kiss.

Athrun led me in the direction of his car. I had no idea which one was his, I followed blindly one step behind. He walked over to the passenger side of a vintage green pickup truck, covered with dents, scratches and chipped paint.

"Are you sure this thing's legal on the streets?" I asked, eyeing the giant, oversized tires and lack of a roof.

His eyebrows rose slightly. "You scared?"

"Absolutely not!"

He turned the key and the door unlatched with a pop and squeaked open. The he took me by the hand and gently helped me up into the seat, placing his hand firmly on my rear.

"Hands off you pervert!" I snapped.

"I was just helping you up. Honest." He feigned innocence as he closed the door behind me. "You sure you are not scared?"

"I am not scared. This car just looks like something that belongs in a monster truck rally."

"Is it the tires?" he asked sincerely.

"They are massive."

"Just like my…"

"I swear to God," I quickly interrupted and turned away bright red.

"What?" he laughed. "I was going to say heart. The tires are as big as my heart." He patted his chest for emphasis.

"You mean as big as the hole in your chest where your heart's supposed to be?" The verbal jab dropped out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Ouch. Can we at least wait until dinner before you decide I am heartless?"

"If you insist."

"I do." His emerald eyes softened and he grabbed the wheel, put the key in the ignition, and turned. The engine rumbled to life and my seat vibrated under me. I strapped the old seatbelt around my body and gave Athrun a wary glance.

"You are scared," he said with concern.

I shook my head defiantly. "I am fine, just go." I gestured toward the road.

He removed his hand from the stick shift and placed it on my leg. I winced in response.

"What did I tell you about the touching?" I asked, giving him a sideways glance.

"Fifty-cents. Don't worry, I got it covered." His smiled greeted me before quickly disappearing. "You sure you are okay?"

I nodded as he put the car in drive and it rocked forward as he gassed it.

"Crap." He muttered under his breath.

"What is it?" Suddenly I was concerned for our well being. We were going to tip over from the massive tires and die.

"I meant to ask you this before we left, but I got distracted. You are so feisty all the time, you make me forget things." His left arm rested on top of his door panel and leaned his head into his hand.

"So are you going to ask me, or are you going to make me guess?" I tried to hide the sarcasm in my voice, but failed.

Athrun turned to look at me briefly before returning his gaze forward. "I meant to ask you if you eat meat or not?"

I felt my face twist into a look of confusion and surprise. "So you want to know if I am a vegetarian."

He let out an exasperated sign. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I want to buy you a cow. Why do you think?" He tried to keep calm, but his cheeks were slowly turning a nice shade of red.

"I don't know. Where are you taking me?"

"I am taking you to the best burger joint in town and they don't have a menu for vegetarians."

"Really? They don't serve salads?" I asked in disbelief.

"No. They don't." His tone turned serious as he glanced in my direction again.

I couldn't stifle my laughter as I almost chocked on my words. "I eat meat."

He raised an eyebrow and eyed me tentatively before I smacked the shoulder nearest me with the back of my hand. "Not that kind of meat!" I huffed before looking away. "I am not a vegetarian! You are irritating."

"You keep saying that, yet here you are."

"I didn't realize I had a choice." I rolled my eyes so he would notice.

"What did I tell you about that, Princess?"

"How many times do we have to go over this whole Princess thing?"

"How many times do we have to go over the eye roll thing? It is bad for you and I would hate to see anything happen to those gorgeous amber eyes of yours."

I struggled to formulate a comeback as his compliment floated in the air. My breath faltered and my mind stopped focusing on anything but the sound of his voice and the look on his stupid, beautiful face.

"Cat got your tongue, Princess?"

"The next red light you come to, I swear to God, I am jumping out of this death trap and walking home."

He chuckled, clearly amused. "Alright, I will stop."

I narrowed my eyes, refusing to believe his words. When we arrived at the restaurant, I hopped out of the car quicker than he could turn off the ignition. The place was a converted old ice cream shop. The few items they offered were written in chalk on the wall when you first walked in.

I was beyond shocked at the massive crowd.

"Hey Athrun." A gorgeous brunette rushed passed us, reaching out to touch his arm.

"Hey, Shirley. Busy tonight, eh?" he shouted, trying to be heard over the hum of the crowd.

"Always!" she answered with a smile and a wink.

"Come here often?" I asked, annoyed already.

"I told you, it's the best burger place in town."

Shirley reappeared and rested an arm on Athrun's shoulders. "Sit anywhere you want, sweetie. You want your usual?"

He glanced at me before answering her. "Do you like bacon? Fries?"

I nodded my head.

"Make it two, please. Thanks Shirley."

She looked at me briefly before turning her attention back to my date. "I get off at midnight," she whispered in his ear loud enough for me to hear.

"I am on a date," he said harshly.

"Oh, of course you are. Later then." She scurried away, her face flushed from embarrassment.

"Sorry about that." Athrun put his hand lightly on my back, leading us to a small booth in the far end of the room. "Oh, I almost forgot! I'll be right back."

Before I could argue, he hopped from the booth and ran out the front door. I watched through the restaurant's large plate-glass window as he opened the passenger side of his death trap and reached into the glove compartment. I fiddled with my fingers as I watched Athrun's every move. Two waters glasses appeared in front of me and I turned to greet Shirley with a smile. She didn't return the gesture as Athrun reappeared and slide into his side of the booth.

"First things first," he said, pulling a paper bag from his jacket pocket. I heard the sound of metal clanking against each other as he poured the entire contents of the bag onto our table.

Quarters spilled out in every direction. Several rolled off the tables, spilling onto the floor and into my lap. "What the hell?"

"Fifty cents a touch, right? This ought to cover me for a while." He grinned, obliviously proud of himself as he folded his arms behind his head and leaned into them.

I welcomed the heat rising in my checks. "Cute," I admitted reluctantly, gathering the quarters into a pile, fighting a smile.

One point for Athrun Zala. Dammit.

He didn't respond. He simply sat there smiling, focusing those emerald eyes on me. "Stop looking at me like that," I said, flustered.

"Like what?"

"Like I am a slab of meat and you are hungry."

He laughed loudly and relaxed into his seat. He rubbed his hand over his face and looked around, letting his eyes roam the restaurant and then his gaze slide back to me as he sipped his water. "You are different."

I rested my elbows on the table and leaned toward him, intrigued. "How so?"

"Well for starters, you are sassy. I never know what you are going to say or do next." He grabbed one of the quarters and flicked it, watching as it spun in circles. "And you are not impressed by me."

Oh my god….he actually winced.

"Oh, I know how tough that must be for you. I mean, you are just…."I waved my hands in his direction, "so impressive."

"I mean it. Every other girl is always fighting to get near me and you are the first girl trying to get the hell away."

I fell back into the booth laughing, feeling my tense muscles relax for the first time tonight. "What can I say? I guess I am not like every other girl."

He shook his head, burying a smile. "So tell me, Cagalli, what is your story?"

"What do you want to know?" I took a gulp of water, casting my eyes away to hide the truth I just might be willing to tell him.

"Why haven't I seen you before this year?"

"I went to Eternity Community College the past two years. I just transferred."

"Lucky me." He took another swig of water and placed it back down. "So where are you from?"

"About five hours west of here. Lived in the same house my whole life. What about you?"

"I grew up 20 minutes from here."

"Really? So close. Did you even think about going anywhere else? I mean, I am sure you had a lot of offers for baseball." I was genuinely surprised, considering what I had seen of his talent and everyone's reaction to it.

He grimaced slightly before his expression softened. "I got offers everywhere."

"So why did you stay here?" I leaned into the table with interest.

"I wanted to stay close home. Close to my grandparents." His voice lowered with emotion, his eyes focused somewhere in the distance.

"Oh." I leaned back in shock.

"Not the answer you expected?"

"Not really. I mean, it's sweet and all, but I don't get it. Why your grandparents?" I craved honesty from him. Honest words, honest thoughts, honest emotions.

"They practically raised me, along with the Yamatos."

I smiled at the mention of Kira's name. "Kira is a nice person. I like him."

"Want me to put in a good word for you? I know him pretty well." Athrun sounded like he was teasing, but there was a bit of a sharp undertone to his offer.

"No thanks. He isn't really my type. Too nice." I added, erasing the worry lines from his face. Pausing slightly, I frowned. "You are different than I expected."

"That is because you are judgmental." He leaned back with a smile.

I closed my mouth and narrowed my eyes, unprepared for the rant that was about to leave my lips. "No. That's because you are a pig. You are typical selfish and pathetic and you treat girls like crap and…."

"Hey!" he interrupted, his tone offended. "Who says I treat girls like crap?"

"Sorry Athrun, but I don't know anyone who enjoys being fucked one minute and forgotten about the next."

"You make it sound so heartless when you say it like that," he admitted, my words apparently stinging.

"Well it kind of is." I shrugged. "And you wonder why I wanted to stay away from you?"

"You thought I would do the same thing to you?" His eyes widened as understanding settled in.

"I assumed you wanted to."

"Of course I want to sleep with you," he admitted without shame and I felt my body tingle. "But I am not sold on the forgetting about you part."

I sat in silence, stunned by his honesty.

"What are you thinking about?" He reached over and tapped my hand with on finger, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"That I don't trust myself with you, mainly because I can't tell whether or not you mean the things you say."

"What does your heart tell you?"

"Who cares? My heart is dumb! It believes anything," I said, clutching at my chest.

He laughed, his eyes glued to my hand. "Fine. What does your head tell you then?"

"My head questions everything and believes nothing."

"So your head wants proof and your heart wants reassurance?" A small line appeared between Athrun's eyebrows.

"Pretty much, that is why I came up with my boy test. To protect myself."

"Protect you from what?" he asked, reaching for another quarter.

"Guys like you."

Our conversation was interrupted by the sound of plates being set on the table. "Here you go; two Freedom specials with fries. You two need anything else?"

"I'm good. Princess?"

I rolled my eyes so hard it hurt. "I'm good. Thank you."

Watching Shirley walk around, Athrun smiled at me. "So tell me about your boy test."

"Forget I said anything about it." I waved him off with my hands.

"Come on Cagalli. I want to know." He eyed my curiously.

"Fine," I relented. "But you can't make fun of me."

"I won't. I promise," he replied, his smile full of encouragement.

I didn't believe that smile, but I gave in anyways. With a deep breath I rattled off, "They are more like rules. Rule number 1: Don't lie. Rule number 2: Don't cheat. Rule number 3: Don't make promises you can't keep. And 4: Don't say anything you don't mean."

"That's it?" he asked in disbelief.

"They may not mean much to you, but they mean everything to me." I sighed, slightly embarrassed that I had shared my list with him.

"I don't mean any offense, Princess. It's just…..well those seem like pretty normal expectations to me."

"You would think so," I agreed, taking a bit of my burger.

"But?"

"But most guys can't seem to do them. They lie. They cheat. And most people in general can't keep their promises or stop themselves from saying things they don't really mean."

"What about you?"

My forehead creased. "What about me?"

"Can you follow your own rules?" he asked his tone serious.

"I try to live my life following those rules. Otherwise you hurt people."

He took a quick short breath. "So did people lie to you a lot of something? Some guy break your heart in high school?"

"It's more like my dad can't seem to follow through on anything he says. He always tells me a lot of things, but he never actually does them." I hesitated.

"Like what?" Athrun leaned forward.

"I don't know, like everything. He is constantly busy. He promised he would be at my graduation, and then didn't show up cause of work. He says he won't be late, but I always ate dinner alone. He makes promises he can't keep. I understand that he works a lot, and politics is a complicated field, but just for once, I wished he could follow through with his promises." I paused suddenly, insecure with my admission. "Is that stupid?"

"No. Your dad sounds like a jerk." He frowned, his face twisted with disgust.

I looked into his eyes and then down at his mouth before continuing. "Have you ever noticed how pretty and beautiful words can be. How easy is it to say the things you think someone wants to hear? How you can you affect a person's entire day with just a few measly sentences?" My slight smile dropped. "But when you don't follow them up with any action, they're completely pointless."

He reached across the table for my hands but pulled away quickly before he touched the, I watched as he grabbed two quarters from the pile and scooted them over to my side of the table. "Almost forgot." He smiled before placing his hands on top of mine.

I tried not to smiled, but failed.

Before we were able to say another word to each, loud shouts drew Athrun's attention away from me. He looked up from our table, grumbling under his breath.

"What is it?" I asked him, looking around for the source of the shouting. My eyes fell on two guys. "Friends of yours?"

"Not exactly. They are on the hockey team."

I took another bite of my burger when a loud thump diverted my attention. I jumped in my seat and noticed one of the two guys, one out of the two with pure red eyes, had pounded his fist on top of our table, causing the quarters to spill out around me. I turned toward Athrun, whose face was dead set. His hand flexed, his knuckles whitening.

"Get away from us, Shinn," he threatened. His jaw tight.

"Not so tough sober, eh Athrun?"

Athrun looked at me with pleading eyes, as if apologizing for what was to come.

"Why don't you just get up Athrun?" Shinn challenged.

"Can't you see I am on a date?" he gestured toward me.

Shinn glanced in my direction. "Like she matters. Just one of many, isn't that what you always say?"

Athrun jumped out from behind the table. "Don't talk about her like that. Don't even look at her." He took a step forward toward Shinn, his fist clenched tightly.

Shinn smirked slightly, looking right in my direction. "At least you are pretty. Come find me after he tosses you into the garbage with all the others. I promise to sleep with you more than once."

My mouth opened to respond when Shinn's body was suddenly ripped out of view. Athrun tackled him against the floor with a loud thud. Shinn tried to kick, but Athrun was too quick. Athrun punched him over and over again. Blood splattered across the clean, white floor.

"Athrun! Athrun stop!" I scooted out of the booth and pulled at the shirt stretched across his back.

His head snapped up. He glanced at Shinn then lifted his head to look at the gawking crowd and then back to me, his eyes sad. "I'm sorry, Princess."

It was the first time that name didn't piss me off. I helped him to his feet, my body shaking with shock.

Our waitress Shirley hurried over, shaking her head. "You have to go, Athrun. Just get your stuff and go."

"Sorry, Shirley." He scooped the quarters in the paper bag and tossed two twenties on the table before grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door,

When we reached the car, he opened the passenger door, lifted me in, and then walked over to the driver's side, his head shaking the entire time. I watched his chest slowly rise and fall with each breath he took. "I'm sorry Cagalli. I shouldn't have let him get to me."

"What was that about, anyway?" I asked, eyeing his bloody knuckles.

"I slept with his girlfriend, Luna."

My heart throbbed as his admission caused an ache of disappointment to spread throughout my chest. "Right when I think you might be halfway decent, you say something that fucks it all up."

He gripped the steering wheel tightly and turned to me, his dark blue hair flopping forward. "I didn't know. She told me she was single."

I sank into my seat as the breath I was holding, escaped. "Well, she sucks. That Luna girl."

He forced a half grin. "Yeah she does."

He started the engine, and I felt the rumble vibrate my seat. I quickly bucked myself in and said a silent prayer that we wouldn't die on the drive home.

We spent the drive back to my apartment in silence, the radio providing background noise as we each buried ourselves in our own private thoughts.

Athrun pulled his death mobile in one of the sports marked Visitor in front of my building and turned off the ignition off, but didn't make any effort to move. I reached for my door handle. "You know," he said, "my dad was a jerk too." His voice sliced through the warm evening air.

I allowed my hand to slide down the side of the door, releasing the grip I held. I turned my body to face him before I leaned back into the seat. "Tell me."

He avoided my eyes.

"My mother died when I was 8, from a car accident. A drunk driver hit her, when she was driving home from a late shift at the hospital. He was in bad shape when she passed away. He turned to the law for justice, and when the guy was only give 5 years in prison, he was furious. He turned to alcohol to drink his anger and sorrows away. I remember watching his, void of life but yet, full of hatred. One day, when I was 12, he dropped me and walked out the door. I recall my grandfather was yelling after him as the car door slammed shut and tires screeching. He never came back."

"I wanted to reach out for him, but didn't. Thinking that somehow my touch would stop his train of thought and I wouldn't get to experience this side of him again.

"I really don't remember my parents, but I remember a time, where the three of us, were happy and full of life."

I could no longer stay silent. "Athrun, I am so sorry. I can't even imagine." I reached out my hand and settled it on his thigh.

He eyed it for a split second. "Fifty cents, Princess." I jerked my hand away, shaking my head.

"I was just joking, Cagalli. Listen, don't say anything to anyone, okay? Not many people know that story and I would like to keep it that way if possible."

"Of course. It's not my story to tell." I smiled, hoping he believed me.

The moment I thought he was done revealing his past, he continued. "I remember watching my favorite television program, Gundam Seed, when my grandparents received a phone call. I will never forget the sound of my grandmother crying, screaming out no repeatedly."

His eyes looked like he was a million miles away as I watched him relive his childhood nightmare. "The next thing I remember, I was at my father's funeral. He had committed suicide."

I shook my head in disbelief. "I can't even imagine what you went through."

He reclined the driver's side seat and focused his gaze on the night sky. "I was angry teenage old boy. I thought it was my entire fault that he left. That I wasn't good enough reason for him to stay. Especially as I started to get in a lot of trouble at school."

"Like what kind of trouble?"

He took a deep breath. "I got in a lot of fights." He looked into my eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "Guess that hasn't changed much." His stomach moved in and out as he laughed bitterly and I found my eyes drawn there.

"He deserved it," I whispered, reclining my seat as well.

"He did, right?"

I smiled.

"I got in a lot of fights. And I got in a lot of trouble with girls. I basically took on the philosophy in high school that if I could either hook up with a girl at every party, or beat someone up, then they wouldn't talk about the fact that I had no parents. The girls and fighting were the ultimate distraction.'

I frowned, my stomach churning slightly at his bold revelation.

"What?" He turned his head toward me, his eyes concerned.

"It's just that you still sort of act like that, you know?"

"I know. Old habits are hard to break. Plus, I am good at being bad and screwing things up. Just ask Kira. He has been there for me, through everything. He never once gave up on me."

I wasn't sure what to say. I honestly wasn't sure how I felt. I had never met anyone who lost both of their parents in such a cruel way. My own mother died of cancer when I was 2.

"When did you start playing baseball?"

His eyes lit up. "My grandparents signed me up every sport imaginable when I was 11. They thought it would help to get over the mourning of my mother." A slight chuckle escaped from his lips. "I don't remember, but my grandmother said I would cry whenever the season ended."

I laughed, imagining the scene of a 11 year old Athrun crying. "That is cute. You loved it even then."

He released a breath. "Being on that pitcher's mound, it's the one thing I am really good at. The one thing I haven't fucked up. And when I am on the field, everything else fades away. You know?" He turned to look at me, his eyes craving understanding. I smiled and he continued. "It's like my mind is clear when I am out there. It's not about my parents or the stupid mistakes I have done. It's about me, the ball and the batter. It's the one place in the world where I feel like I am in control. Like I have say in what happens around me."

I stopped my head from nodding in agreement once I realized that I was doing it. "I feel that way when I am taking pictures. Anything that I am not seeing through my lens fades away in the background. And I get to frame my picture any way I choose. I get to dictate how it looks. What is in it. What isn't in it. Behind the lens I have complete control in how things are seen.

He smiled. "You get it."

"I like this side of you," I said, genuinely meaning it.

He crossed his arms across his chest. "Don't get used to it."

I jerked back at his suddenly defensive tone. "Way to ruin a perfectly good moment." I pulled my seat upright and reached for the door handle again.

"Crap, I am sorry, Princess. Don't hate me. I just really suck at this." His hand gripped my shoulder, pulling me back toward him.

"Suck at what?"

"This." His finger wagged between my face and his.

"What? Having a serious conversation? I know, it's really hard." It was all I could do not to roll my eyes.

"I don't have really serious conversations with girls," he admitted reluctantly.

"That's seriously pathetic, Athrun."

"If I haven't conveyed to you by now that I have a hard time trusting people….." he started to explain before I cut him off.

"I know you do. And you have every right. But you have to start somewhere." He breathed loudly and I finished. "Sooner or later you have to let people in."

He leaned toward me and I could feel the warmth of his breath against my face. "I know," he murmured, closing the small space between us even further.

He cupped my cheek in the palm of his hand and looked into my eyes. "I'm going to kiss you." My heart hammered inside my chest as thoughts of stopping raced through my mind.

"This doesn't change anything," I stammered, my defenses fading.

"It changes everything." He sounded so sure of himself as his soft lips silenced my weak protest.

My eyes closed and I lost myself in the warmth of his kiss. His tongue gently parted my lips as I allowed him to explore my mouth. He was gentle, the flicker of his tongue soft and slow, causing my heart to expand. I lifted my hand to the side of his face, my thumb tracing the lines of his cheek down to his chin before gripping the back of his neck and pulling him closer.

My mouth was frantic, all sense of composure lost somewhere in the taste of him. He pulled away, our mouths parting with one final, closed mouth peck.

"It changes everything," he repeated, still cupping my face in his hand.

"Prove it."

* * *

Author's Note:

Now not entirely sure if this is how I wanted the chapter, but I hope everyone enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!

Until next time :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Athrun's POV**

_One month later_

Prove it, were the two words she said to me before hopping out of my car and running through her apartment door that night. She didn't trust people either. Or more to the point, she didn't trust me. Cagalli Yula Attha didn't need rescuing, but I still wanted to save her. I wanted to be her knight.

She wanted me to prove that she was different from all the other girls I had been with. Apparently she didn't realize she already was. I asked her out on a date and I never ask girls out. Hooking up at a party or bar was one thing. That is easy. I can do anything with a beer in my hand or an audience watching.

But asking Cagalli out in the daylight, dead sober…that was something I had never done before. She made me nervous as hell. I knew she wasn't like other girls the moment I saw the disgusted look on her face after I called her "Princess."

Most girls would be overjoyed if I called them that. But not Cagalli. She looked like she wanted to punch me in the jaw.

And I have wanted to kiss her ever since.

The first order of business in my prove to Cagalli I am serious agenda consisted of ditching my usual table filled with random fan-girls to sit with her in the student center. I figured that giving her priority attention in public showed my intent. The whispers and comments were brutal that first month with my teammates bagging on me every chance they got. Not to mention the relentless advances from what appeared to be every female on campus under the ages of 30.

I never realized how exhausting it was to turn women away. It was one thing to hook up with them and then call it a day, but to be off the market completely was something I had never dealt with before. To put it simply, girls don't like being rejected, especially if it is because of another girl.

But no one knew what it was like to be me. I had finally met a girl who didn't try to impress me. She didn't care about what I did as an athlete; she cared about what I did as a person.

Number two on my agenda list consisted of spending as much time with her outside of school as possible. I made myself a regular at the apartment she shared with Lacus, where Cagalli and I had become masters at making out.

I never knew you could spend hours just kissing a girl. I never knew because I had never done it before. In the last month, I had learned how erotic kissing could be. Many nights I had left her place unsatisfied sexually bur completely content emotionally.

_Dear god, I sound like a girl. I need to go drink a beer and watch sports._

With enough food on my tray to feed a mini army, I passed a group of panting girls in the student center, on my way toward Cagalli. A sorority chick name Chelsea stopped me with a hand on my arm. I moved away from her touch, scowling at her hand.

"What?" I asked sharply, uninterested in whatever was about to spill from her lips.

"Our sorority formal is coming up, Athrun." She paused, her eyelashes batting at a ridiculous pace. "And I thought you could come with?"

"No." The huge smile fell from her face.

"Why not? Is it because of her?" She sneered in Cagalli's direction.

"None of your business, Chelsea. And if you ever refer to my girlfriend like that again, I'll find someone to teach you a little respect."

She huffed at me, all offended, and I walked away, noticing Lacus laughing in my direction.

"You girls are a species all your own." I shook my head in disbelief as I nudged my tray against Cagalli's.

She glanced around at the girls whispering and watching us. "Tell me about it."

"It's been a month, ladies. Time to get over it already." Lacus waved her hand into the air, her voice raised.

"Sorry to put you in the spotlight, Princess." I knew she hated it when I called her that, but I couldn't help it. I liked it. I tossed my arm around her shoulder and pulled her into me, my thumb caressing her soft skin. Her hair tickled my neck as it fell around my back and I wished I could hold on to her forever.

I kissed the top of her head before letting her go, her amber eyes lit up in happiness as she smiled. "I guess it comes with the territory." She looked at me, her cheeks tinged with pink.

"The territory of being Athrun Zala's girlfriend," Lacus added with a laugh.

"Glad you're on board with this, Lacus." I smiled, encouraged by her attitude. I leaned into my girl, the smell of her shampoo engulfing my senses. "In all seriousness, you know I'd never hurt you on purpose."

Cagalli immediately turned to face me, her eyebrows pinched together.

"That's not really reassuring. You know that, right?"

"I'm just being realistic. Don't want to make you promises I can't keep," I added, hinting at rule number three of her boy test.

"So you can't promise that you won't hurt me?" Her tone was annoyed and I instantly wished I could take back my words.

"Princess, I don't ever want to hurt you, but I can't promise you that I'll never screw up or make you mad." I paused, trying to make the thoughts in my head come out right.

"He's good at pissing people off. Isn't that right, Athrun?" I looked up to see Kira smirking at me, and took a half-hearted swipe at him as he sat down next to me.

"That's the rumor." I nodded with a smile.

"Plus, if he pushes you away, then you won't be the one who left him. He'll be the one who made you leave," Kira added defiantly.

I glared at my best friend for his openness in such a public space. I glanced around, making sure no one was too close to overhear.

"I don't plan on going anywhere." Cagalli put her hand on top of mine and squeezed. "So don't try to make me."

Relief coursed through my body with her reassurance. I had spent so much of my life convinced that no girl would ever want to be with the real me, that I'd never given anyone a chance to prove me wrong. If my own dad didn't love me enough to stay, how would anyone else?

"Jesus, I've never met two people more scared to let someone love them than the two of you," Lacus remarked with a frown. I opened my mouth to protest when she continued, her pink ponytail bobbing from side to side as she moved her head. "And don't even try to deny it. You're both all messed up from your stupid parents. Cagalli's here," she lifted her hand in Cagalli's direction, "with her dad's constant lies and inability to follow through on even the simplest, most routine thing, has been disappointed and let down most of her life." Her hand pointed in my direction. "And you, with your dad up and leaving, and then taking his own life due to his inability to not live his life due to the injustice of your mother's death. You're convinced that no one will ever stick around. That eventually, they'll leave you too. And somewhere in your twisted, screwed-up consciousness, you probably think you deserve it."

I cringed slightly. Lacus had finally dragged my sorry story out of me, late one night when the three of us were hanging out at their apartment. Cagalli had kept her promise and hadn't told her best friend, so it was up to me to fill Lacus in.

Damn, it seemed like such a good idea at the time. Lacus took a quick breath and then delivered her final assessment. "You're both so screwed up alone that together you're like the perfect mess." The table fell briefly silent as her rant sank in. I thought about protesting, but wasn't sure she was all that wrong.

"That's an attractive analogy. Thanks for saying I'm screwed up." Cagalli's voice was sharp, her feelings clearly hurt.

I shot Lacus a glare before reaching for Cagalli's chin and turning her face to mine. "I'll be the perfect mess with you anytime."

Cagalli's body shook lightly against mine as she released a slight laugh, causing the tension in my chest and back to release. "You are such the romantic, Athrun."

I realized in that moment that her feelings affected my own. I'd never let anyone hurt her as long as I was around. And if they did, I'd sure as hell make them pay for it.

"So when do you leave for Texas?" Kira's question changed the subject and broke the tension.

"We fly out Thursday morning. Why?"

"Just wondering."

Cagalli sat upright and turned to face me. "What do you do when you're there? Like how does it work? Do you practice? Do parents go?" Cagalli always had a million questions about everything, but it turned me on. She was so damn inquisitive and smart.

"Well, we typically fly in the day before our games start. We check in at the hotel. We'll have practice and work out and have dinner as a team. Some parents go, but not many."

"Does everyone get their own room?" she asked, her voice half impressed, half shocked.

"No." I let out a laugh. "We share rooms."

"Do you have like bed checks and stuff?"

I nodded and noticed Lacus's elbows planted firmly on the table, her ears taking in every word.

"We do. Usually Coach comes by and makes sure everyone's in their rooms by ten."

Her face softened. "Any other rules?"

I felt my mouth form a half smile. "No girls and no drinking," I said with a chuckle.

She shoved against my shoulder. "I'm sure those rules never get broken, huh?"

"Nope. We're all complete angels when we're on the road." My gaze darted between Lacus and Cagalli, and then fell on Kira, silently daring him to contradict me.

Kira let out a hearty laugh. "Angels, my ass."

"No, wait wait wait!" Cagalli's voice broke through the chorus of laughter.

"Do you guys sneak girls in your rooms? Like random strangers?" I felt her eyes pierce mine. She wanted the truth and I didn't want to lie to her.

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes at my one-word response. "Princess. The eyes."

"You're such a pig." She shook her head with disgust.

"This isn't news! But I'm a changed man, Princess. I swear it." I took her chin in my fingers and pleaded, wanting her to believe me.

"We'll see about that." She stared back at me, her smirk evidence of her disbelief.

"Care to make a wager?" I offered, dying to loosen up the tense atmosphere. Her face crinkled at my suggestion.

"Please, tell me you don't need a bet to stay faithful. I swear to God, Athrun."

I felt her body tighten as she angled away from me. With one humorous comment, I'd changed her body language completely. It was as though I could feel her replacing the bricks around her heart that I'd already knocked down. One by one, she cemented them back into place where she felt they belonged.

This away series was going to be the first real test in our relationship. She wasn't sure she could trust me. I didn't blame her though, but I was damn sure going to prove her wrong

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for all who reviewed my last chapter! I am glad everyone enjoyed it as it was a slightly hard to write up the situation of Athrun's past. I did try to make the date unique from other stories I have read and I am glad everyone enjoyed it.

And I know, I know. This was a short chapter. But I needed small filler before the next chapter and I thought I would try to describe Athrun's point of view for a little, as I had been focusing on Cagalli's for most of the story. I am sorry there wasn't much occurring in this chapter, but I pinky promise the next chapter will be worth reading.

The next chapter will consist of Athrun and Cagalli's first sleep over, the night before Athrun departures for his away game.

Stay tune! And let me know what you guys think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

I paced nervously around the kitchen while I waited for Athrun to arrive.

"Why are you pacing? What is wrong?" Lacus looked up from her textbook and eyed me.

"I don't know. I am sort of freaking out," I admitted, taking a swig from my water glass.

"About what? Seriously, Cagalli, I haven't seen Athrun touch another girl since your crazy date that night." Lacus tried to catch my gaze, her eyebrows raised.

I shook my head and continued wearing down the kitchen floor. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" She sat up straighter, laying her pencil in between the pages of her book and closing it shut.

I stopped walking, took another drink and swallowed forcefully. "I just don't get why Kira can't take him to the bus tomorrow. Why does he want me to do it? And why is he leaving me his death machine?"

Lacus signed heavily. "Can't a guy do something nice?"

"How is that nice?"

"Last time I checked, your car is sitting pretty back at home."She smirked, her head swiveling back and forth in disbelief.

"So?"

"So he is leaving you his. That is nice of him."

"I guess." She had a point, but my defenses were still up. "But why is he staying over?"

Lacus mouth fell open as she leaned her head back. "I cannot believe I missed the obvious." She admitted before smacking her palm against her forehead. "This is your first sleepover with Athrun. You are scared to spend the night with him. That is what this is about."

My stomach flipped and rolled her words. I stared at the kitchen tiles.

"Earth to Cagalli, hello?" Lacus snapped her fingers in my direction and my eyes jerked up to meet hers.

"I am not scared." My voice shook slightly. "I am just…not ready."

"Why not?"

"Because once you give your body to a guy, there is no taking it back. And once you have done that, it will open up feelings, emotions and vulnerabilities you never knew you were capable of having. I am not ready to give him my heart. What if he breaks it?"

"What if he doesn't?" Lacus shot back.

The quick knock on the door startled us both and Lacus gathered her composure before I did. "Come in," she yelled behind her.

The door swung open and Athrun walked in, carrying his baseball bag in one hand and an overnight bag in the other. I watched as he dropped the baseball bag next to the door and then disappeared with his overnight bag into my bedroom. I quickly widened my eyes at Lacus before he walked back into the room. She stifled a laugh.

"Hey Princess," He nuzzled his lips against my neck and I felt my knees begin to shake.

I forced a nervous smile. "Hungry?"

"Starved," he answered, before his lips met mine.

All my thoughts scrambled inside my head as I released them and lost myself in his mouth. No matter how hard I tried to fight it, Athrun Zala always turned me to mush.

When he pulled away, I braced my hand against the countertop to steady my shaking body. Once I was certain my legs would carry me without falling, I headed toward the refrigerator and opened the door, tearing through every tray and cabinet.

"Your options are grilled cheese, mac and cheese or ramen noodles," I announced, somewhat embarrassed by our lack of food choices.

"I can only picky one?" Athrun teased. "What if I want them all?"

"Then you can make them." I smirked while holding the door open with one arm. "So, Athrun, tell me what you want."

"I sort of do want them all. Is that bad? I will help." His face crinkled as he braced for my reaction.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Fine. You can make the mac and cheese and I will make the rest. Deal?"

I watched as the tension released from his cheeks and his irresistible smile appeared. "Deal."

"Look at you two. Cooking in the kitchen like an old married couple," Lacus remarked from a safe distance.

I turned toward his wishing I could suddenly shoot darts from my eyes. "Old married couple, my ass. We haven't made it through one road trip."

Athrun put down the pot he held and reached for me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held on to me tightly. "Princess, are you worried about this road trip? I am not going to screw up. I promise."

I avoided his eyes, looking straight past him toward the wall in the distance. His fingers were suddenly caressing my cheek, before they forced my chin upward. "Look at me Cagalli," he pleaded softly.

I closed my eyes tight before opening them and focusing on his. It was hard to put my feelings into words, all my insecurities and fears coiled inside me, eating away at the trust we had built.

"I don't want any other girl." He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "You hear me?"

"I hear you," was all I could force out in a whisper.

"But do you believe me?" He cocked his head to one side and raised an eyebrow.

I shrugged my shoulder. "I guess we will see."

"I guess I just have to prove myself."

I rolled my eyes and he pressed his warm mouth against mine, his tongue parting my lips. I jerked away. "If this is your way of proving it….."

His mouth instantly found mine again, the heat between us hot enough to start a fire. I found myself suddenly aware of his fingers and their location against the small of my back, pulling me against him. His body grew harder with every moment that passed and my defenses lowered.

I maneuvered my hands underneath his shirt and ran my fingers along the curves of his back. His skin was smooth and soft, yet hard and muscular. I found myself unable to stop exploring as I caressed every inch I could reach of his warm skin. Feeling his body this way sent excited tingles throughout my entire body. He pressed the hardness in his jeans against me and I struggled to catch my breath. And even though I wasn't ready to be one of Athrun Zala's conquests, I found it difficult to resist him.

Lacus cleared her throat. "After this little show of yours, I feel like I should leave a tip."

I peeled my tingling body away from his and wiped at my bottom lip, lusting blurring my vision.

"We take quarters." Athrun smiled before leaning in for one last peck.

Lacus's face scrunched up with confusion at the inside joke I realized I had never shared with her. "Whatever. I have to finish my homework. Hurry up and make food. Athrun isn't the only one hungry."

Athrun impressed me by not only helping cook dinner, but cleaning up as well. He attempted to swat me with the dish towel a total of twelve times. It annoyed the hell out of me, but I will have to admit, I also found it charming.

"What are you thinking about?" Athrun asked, leaning his hip against the counter.

"I was just thinking about us." I flashed him a reassuring smile as I placed the towel back around the handle of the stove.

"What about us?" He took a step toward me.

I put my hand up to stop him. "Just about how differently I feel about you today versus when we met at the party that night."

"And how do you feel about me today?" He grabbed my hand and tucked it behind my back, pulling my body against his.

"Well, I don't hate you today." I smiled, my heart rate picking up speed.

His lips moved toward my face, brushing against my cheek without stopping. "You didn't hate me that night either," he whispered, his breath hot against my ear.

Excited chills replaced my will to playfully fight back. I pushed him and spun on mu heels away from his hot body. "I have to get ready for bed."

"I will come with you," he called out to my retreating back.

I stopped and turned to face him, my eyes narrowing. "No, you will not." I pressed my hand firmly against his hard chest. "You will stay right here, until I am done. Go watch TV or read a book or something."

His eyebrows pulled together. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

His face softened, a half smile appearing. "Okay, Princess. You get ready for bed and I will wait here."

I assumed he thought I was up to something, but the truth was I had no intention of doing anything with him tonight. I wasn't ready.

I washed my face, brushed my teeth and l slipped into my white tank top and pink boxer shorts before reentering the living room.

"You can come in now," I announced from the doorway.

Athrun's gaze slid over my body, then he pushed himself up from the couch and walked toward me, a smile plastered on his face. "Night, Lacus." He placed his arm around my backside with his hand and steered me toward my bedroom.

I watched as he closed the door behind him and walked over to his overnight back.

"I brought you something." He pulled an empty mason jar from his bag and handed it to me.

I turned it in my hand, my eyes narrowed in confusion before reading the handwritten note stuck to the opposite side.

_Cagalli's Quarters_

I laughed out loud before placing the jar on top of my dresser.

"These too." He pulled out the bag of quarters from out first date, the sound of them clinking against one another.

"Cute." I smiled as he poured the contents of the bag into the jar.

"You owe me a lot of touches, Princess." His lips pursed together, his tone teasing.

"Apparently. Who knew you could be so clever?"

"Everyone except you," he answered in that cocky tone so unique to him. He took two steps toward me and our faces nearly touched. He brushed his hand along my cheek before placing it behind my neck and pulling my mouth to his. His tongue parted my lips and entered. His hand followed the lines of my curves until stopping on my hip with a firm grip. My eyes rolled behind closed eyelids as I lost myself in his touch.

And as quickly as it began, he pulled away, a satisfied smirk plastered all over his face. He bent down near his overnight bag pulled out a pouch filled with his things. "Is it okay if I jump in the shower?"

"Of course. There's a towel under the sink." I smiled, still trying to catch my faltering breath. My eyes refused to look away from him as he ripped his shirt off and dropped it to the floor near my sink. His tanned, well defined arms caused my insides to stir. He unzipped his shorts before stepping out of them and promptly pressed his body against the counter as he reach for the toothpaste. I forced myself to look away before I started drooling at the sight of him in nothing but well fitting boxer briefs.

Staying strong tonight might be harder than I thought.

When the shower turned off, he opened the door, my green towel wrapped around his waist. Beads of water dripped from his wet blue hair.

"Princess, can you throw me a pair of briefs?"

I tossed off the covers and crept out of bed toward his overnight bag. I opened the bag and noticed dress shirts, ties and slacks. "What is with all the dressy clothes?"

"We have to dress up whenever we travel."

"Why?"

"Because, Princess, it is the rules. We have to look presentable. And we are a professional college baseball team. We have to make a good impression."

"I guess that makes sense," I said, before looking for his briefs.

He laughed. "It is a hell of a lot better than a bunch of rowdy guys in t-shirts and baggy shorts."

Smiling, I continued my search until I found the first pair of briefs I could find. "Here," I said, throwing the undergarment toward his feet.

"Thanks," he responded before allowing the towel to drop to the floor. I felt my jaw dropped right along with it as my eyes refused to look away. My insides flushed with heat as he turned his head to face ne, He smiled confidently before reaching for the briefs and slipping into them.

_Holy crap! This night might kill. _

"Like what you see?"Athrun teased, his eyebrow cocked as he slipped into bed next to me.

"Why don't you just date a mirror?" I shot back, his cockiness forcing my defensive nature to re-emerge.

"For starters, I can't have sex with a mirror." His mouth formed into a slight smirk that made me want to smack him. Before I could respond his mouth was on mine, his tongue minty from my toothpaste.

My tough defenses faded as the warmth of his skin penetrated my thin clothing, his lower body grinding against mine. The feeling of his hardness working against me caused a slight moan to escape from my lips.

"I want you, Cagalli." Athrun touched his lips against my neck. His tongue was warm on my skin as he licked his way up toward my ear. "I want you," he whispered breathily before nibbling my earlobe, the grinding between my legs continuing.

"Athrun," I spoke his name between breaths. "Athrun, stop." He stopped moving and I felt his heart thumping rapidly against my chest. His thumb rested on the side of my face as I lost myself in the emerald of his eyes. "I am sorry. I want to…..just not tonight."

I braced myself for his reaction, unsure of what it would consist of.

All warmth left me as Athrun rolled onto his side, his body still facing mine. "It's okay, Princess. I don't want to do it if you are not ready." He leaned toward me, his lips pressing against the tip of my nose. "No pressure."

"Thanks." I smiled, grateful he didn't seem angry.

He reached for me. He hugged me tightly before placing my head against his chest, both arms wrapped around me. "Would it help if you knew I was falling in love with you?"

I tore myself from his grip, my eyes locking on his. "Don't play with me, Athrun Zala."

He stifled a laugh as he reached for me. "I'm not."

I leaned down to kiss him, my emotions tangling inside me. "Say it," I begged as my tongue swept across his bottom lip.

"So much for no pressure," Athrun teased.

"Say it," I begged again.

"I…" he hesitated before looking me square in the eyes, his head nodding,"I love you." He pulled at the back of my neck, his mouth devouring every part of mine.

"Athrun." I breathed his name as I melted into him, my legs wrapped around his waist. And just like that, those three little words had changed me. Desire overwhelmed me as I longed to be connected to him in every possible way. "I want you."

He pulled back slightly. "We don't have to do this, that is not why I said it," he said, running his fingers down my back."

"I know it's not, but I want to." I was actually surprised at myself, my pelvis grinding slowly against his as my desire grew.

"You sure?" He searched my eyes as he asked one last time.

"You are trying to talk me out of it?" I teased and rolled away from him.

His eyes widened as he watched me scoot out of my boxer shorts, revealing the light blue underwear underneath.

Lowering his body completely onto mine, he pressed his lips against my neck before heading back to my mouth, where I waited anxiously for him.

My hands dug into his back, his muscles hard and tense. I tugged at the waistband of his briefs, trying in vain to lower them. He slipped them off and I felt his excitement grow as his body pressed against mine. "Do you have anything?" he asked.

"You don't?" I asked surprised.

"I meant to bring one," he explained slowly, his breath hot against my ear. "Just in case, you know?"

I shifted my weight, turning to look at him. "Just in case, huh?"

"Well you can't blame a guy for hoping." His eyebrows arched. "But I forgot it at home."

"Well," I hesitated, "I got on the pill when we started dating."

"You did?"

I smiled sheepishly and nodded slowly.

He pulled away slowly. "I have never…" He started to say before stopping short.

"Never what?" My breaths quickened.

His eyes met mine with longing and uncertainty. "I have never done it like this before," he admitted.

"In a bed?" I teased, unsure of his meaning.

"No." He paused. "I mean like this. Without anything else."

I was almost awestruck when I realized that he meant without a condom. Athrun's vulnerability shone through him in that exact moment like a lighthouse light in a raging storm. Somewhere along the way, we had crossed an imaginary line where feelings and emotions blurred into the unknown. A place neither of us dared go before.

"Really? Not ever?" I slid my hand down the back of his neck, his muscles straining against my fingertips.

"Never. If I didn't have one, I didn't do it. There has never been anyone like you, Cagalli. There never will be." His admission silenced us both as the weight of the moment sunk in. After a moment of silence, he continued, "You know this changes things." His eyes searched mine for acceptance and understanding.

"Prove it," I said with a slight smile, remembering the words I spoke after our first kiss.

"I love you, Cagalli." His voice was so sincere that I blinked back the tears pooling in my eyes.

"I love you too," I admitted and his lips were instantly back on mine.

The rest of the night felt incredible. My body tingled everwhere, from my scalp all the way down to my toes.

* * *

I drove Athrun to the baseball stadium at five the next morning. When we arrived, I looked over at the rumbling bus and Athrun's teammates.

Athrun hopped out of his death machine, grabbed his bags and walked over to the driver's side where I reluctantly sat.

"Take care of my pride and joy." He grinned.

"You know it's just going to sit in the parking lot at my apartment, right?" I shrugged.

He leaned into me, kissing my nose. "Last night was amazing. I love you. I am sure I will fuck it up because I don't know what the hell I am doing. Just promise me that you will be patient with me. Grade me on a learning curve or something?"

"You should really go into sales, you know that?" I teased, rolling my eyes.

"Promise me, Princess. Patience."

"Only if you promise not to do anything that embarrasses me or make me look stupid."

"Deal." He grinned and I leaned in to kiss him.

Hoots and hollers filtered into the air. He pulled away, turned around and waved off his teammates.

He leaned in, giving me one last kiss. "I will text you when I get there," he added, before walking away, his body disappearing into the bus.

I will admit I was scared. We had crossed the line and my heart would never be the same, no matter what happened from here on out. But if I wanted him to believe in us, I had to believe in him.

* * *

Author's Note:

Another chapter completed.

To clear a couple of comments, a couple people noted that Lacus did a 360 on her opinion on Athrun. I do apologize if it seemed confusing as she originally despised him. However, during the month Athrun and Cagalli began dating, and yes, they are officially boyfriend and girlfriend, sorry for not making that clear in the prior chapter, but during the month, Athrun has been spending lots of time at Cagalli and Lacus's apartment, which allowed Lacus to see a total new side of Athrun.

But once again, thank you for everyone who has reviewed! I appreciate it,

Until next time

: )


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

I sat in my Philosophy class as my professor droned on. Instead of taking notes, my mind drifted to thoughts of Athrun and our night together. I placed my pen near my mouth and started chewing on the cap, my eyes blurring over.

Lacus, nudged me with her elbow, breaking my trance. I turned to look at her and she lifted her chin toward the front of the class where our teacher was writing down topics for our next test. "Thanks," I whispered with a sideways glance.

"No problem." She smiled. "Just don't forget to study!"

I answered with half a smile as my mind went blank again

After class, we both wandered toward the student center, noticing the lack of activity that normally bustled around it. It was weird to admit that a sports team had that much of a presence on campus, but they really did. The lack of energy when they were gone was noticeable. When I opened the door, the usual obnoxious sound of girlish chatter was absent. I glanced around the almost empty space and laughed to myself as I followed Lacus as she headed straight to Kira's table.

If the team wasn't here, then the fan-girls weren't either. That revelation was almost as weird as it was disturbing. I hadn't taken two steps before an overly friendly blonde reached out a tanned arm to stop me.

"Hi. It's Cagalli, right? I'm Sophia, and I was just wondering if you and Athrun were still dating?" She made sure her voice was loud enough for her three eavesdropping friends to hear. I pinched my eyebrows together, my body tensing.

"Why?"

"Well, it's just that my friend from Texas sent me this photo last night from her cell. That is Athrun, right?" she asked, holding her phone out where I could see it and giggling while her friends anxiously waited for my reaction.

I leaned toward the phone and squinted at the grainy photo on its screen. It was definitely Athrun holding open a hotel room door as a skinny, dark-haired girl walked through it. "And this one too." She scrolled to another photo of Athrun smiling while closing the door behind his new friend.

I fought off the heat rising in my body. "It looks like him." I sniffed in dismissal and forced myself to hold it together while I walked away with my head held high. The sound of giggling echoed in my ears as I forced back the tears that burned in my eyes. I refused to let the mean girls see me crumble.

I strode toward Kira, my gaze burning holes through him. "What was that?" he asked when I got close enough to hear. I dropped into a seat at their table. "That was a picture of some chick walking into Athrun's hotel room." My eyes began blurring from the tears that threatened to fall. "And then another one of him closing the door behind her. Did I mention the smile plastered all over his face?"

"No way." Kira shook his head.

"Yes, way." Unease quickly spread throughout my body, making itself at home. "I'm such an idiot."

Kira put his hands on top of mine and squeezed. "Maybe they're old?"

"What are you talking about?" I yanked my hands away.

"There are a lot of pictures of Athrun and other girls out there, Cagalli. Maybe they're old?" He shrugged. I winced, suddenly feeling vulnerable in my surroundings as the mean girls watched me greedily like coyotes from several tables away.

"Athrun wouldn't do that to you." Lacus attempted to reassure my splintering ego.

"I wouldn't go that far." I choked out the words, my tone cold.

Lacus frowned at me with annoyance. "Why would you say that?"

"Because she knows my best friend." Kira glanced at Lacus before looking back at me. "And she's waiting for him to screw up because he keeps telling her he's going to."

"Well, for the record, I want it noted that I don't believe it. Not for one second," Lacus said with confidence.

"I don't either." Kira gave me a soft smile.

"Well, it was definitely Athrun in those pictures. And the shirt he was wearing was packed in his bag. I saw it the other night." I could no longer hold back the tears as they rolled slowly down my cheeks.

Refusing to allow my tears to be shed for the mean girls' gossip, I rose from the table and darted into the bathroom. Once I was safely behind the locked stall door, I let the teardrops fall. My heart ached inside my battered chest. I felt stupid and embarrassed for letting Athrun Zala to get close to me.

A knock on the stall door caused my breath to catch. "Cagalli?" Lacus asked in a soft voice.

Without a word, I unlocked the latch and she pushed the door open. She took one look at my tear-stained face before grabbing me in her arms. Hugging my best friend only made the tears fall harder. "Why would he do this? I don't understand."

"Cagalli, I'm not trying to be a rude, but you're really jumping to conclusions here."

"You'd do the same thing if you were suddenly dating the one guy who'd never dated anyone before." I winced, my head pounding in time with my heartbeat.

"I know it looks bad, but didn't he call you last night?"

"So what? He calls and texts me all the time. Doesn't mean he can't hook up with some girl after we get off the phone. Doesn't mean he can't send me a text while some random chick is in his room." The logic made perfect sense to me.

"That's true, but I just think you should give him a chance to explain."

"Explain that I've been a complete idiot? That I got played by the biggest player on campus? You even warned me about him." I buried my head in my hands, my chest literally aching with each breath I took.

"But I was wrong. I mean, I wasn't wrong that he was a jerk to all those other girls. But he's not that way with you. You know that, Cagalli. There has to be some sort of explanation."

"Why are you defending him?" I glared at her through my sobs.

"Because I see the way he looks at you. And I hear the way he talks about you." Lacus's forehead creased in sympathy.

"I don't want to look like a fool in front of everyone! Those girls with those pictures…" I paused to gasp a sob. "I'm mortified. Do you know how embarrassing that was?"

"Those girls got exactly what they wanted. They don't care about you. They're so freaking bitter that you're the one with Athrun that they'll do and say anything to tear you two apart. Can't you see that?" Lacus tried to reason with me, her voice tinged with disappointment. But nothing she said made me feel any better. I couldn't get the image of Athrun's smiling face as he ushered the girl inside that hotel room out of my head. It was simply that easy to make me question everything and assume the worst.

"I have to go." I pushed past Lacus and stormed out the bathroom door.

My mind didn't stop racing until I got to our apartment and crashed on top of my bed. I begged my brain to shut off and pleaded for my body to find some peace in sleep. The sound of my cell phone beeping startled me. I glanced at the screen, which read

One new text message from Athrun.

My stomach dropped as I read his name. I pressed the Read button.

_Heading off to the field. Call you after the game. Miss you like crazy_.

I didn't respond.

I couldn't.

My stomach twisted into pretzel-like knots as my heart yearned for the truth. I curled my body into a ball, clutching a pillow tightly as the pounding in my head resumed. Closing my eyes, I reached for an escape.

* * *

The sound of my ringtone blared loudly from the floor, waking me from a dream-free slumber some time later. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand, its red numbers alerting me that almost four hours had passed. My phone continued blaring the music I'd picked out for Athrun's calls.

"Are you gonna answer that?" Lacus yelled from the other room.

I pressed the Ignore button, stopping the music from playing. After a minute, my cell phone beeped, alerting me to a new voice mail. I didn't listen, afraid that if I heard the sound of his voice, my resolve would weaken completely.

Another beep followed and One new text message from Athrun flashed across the screen.

I tried to resist reading it, but my heart wanted to know what he had to say.

I clicked Read.

_Everything okay, Princess? We won today. I pitch tomorrow. Call me as soon as you get this. Miss you. _

I turned off the display, tossed my phone back onto the floor, and headed into the living room where Lacus sat watching TV. "Did you really ignore his call?" she asked without looking at me.

"I can't talk to him right now."

She turned to face me. "You need to talk to him right now."

I shook my head. "I can't have that conversation with him over the phone. I need to be able to look him in the eyes when I ask him about those pictures."

"He's not your dad, Cagalli." Lacus's face softened as she placed her hand on my knee.

I dropped my gaze. "I know that."

"Do you?"

"Of course I do."

I knew my tone sounded defensive, because she asked again. "Are you sure?"

"What is your point, Lacus?"

"My point is, Athrun's not going to promise the school a popular band for grad night and then disappear, leaving you to clean up the mess and answer all the questions. He's not going to make a bunch of promises to people he can't keep." I cringed at the memory I'd tried so hard to block out over the past few years. But the truth was, the embarrassment my father caused me was etched deep inside and was never far from my mind. And whether I wanted to admit it or not, I was affected by his lies and inability to follow through on the smallest of promises.

I didn't say anything. I continued to glare at Lacus, angry at her for pointing out the flaws I felt I couldn't change.

"Cagalli, I just don't want you to punish Athrun for the mistakes your dad made." Her voice was soft as she leaned in to touch her forehead to mine.

"How can you even say that? You know what I saw today. Those pictures have nothing to do with my dad." I jerked back, my jaw clenched.

"No, the pictures don't. But the fact that you refuse to speak to Athrun unless it's in person, does. I know what you're doing," she stated, her expression solemn.

"Why don't you inform me then?"

"You want to test him. Judge his body language. Watch his eyes, his mouth."

"You're damn right I do. Please tell me what's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I guess." Lacus shrugged her shoulders in defeat. "I just thought that maybe you wouldn't need to talk to Athrun in person to decide if he was lying or not."

"But I do. Don't you see?" I took a long breath. "I don't trust myself when it comes to him."

"Why?"

"Because I'll want to believe anything he tells me over the phone. I'll hear his voice and turn into a stupid girly ball of mush."

"This is about protecting yourself, isn't it?" Lacus rested her chin against her hand and sighed. I nodded.

"You think someday you'll be able to trust the way a normal person does?"

"You mean blindly?" I laughed harshly before continuing. "Probably not."

The sound of Athrun's ringtone blasted from my bedroom again, grinding our conversation to a halt.

"Please go answer that, Cagalli."

"I can't. I'm sorry." I winced before walking into my room and pressing ignore once more. My phone beeped with another voice mail alert, followed quickly by the sound of an arriving text message. This was going to be a long weekend.

_Princess, I'm getting worried. Please let me know you're okay before I lose my fucking mind over here. I love you._

Part of me thought, Good.

Lose your mind.

Be worried.

You deserve it.

The other part of me breathed in with relief that he actually cared. I shook my head, disgusted at my conflicted emotions, and turned my phone off. I couldn't deal with any more text messages or missed calls tonight. Not to mention the fact that I couldn't stop wondering if Miss Thin Brunette would be making another appearance inside Athrun's hotel room later. The very thought made my stomach churn.

I heard Lacus's cell phone ring, followed by the sound of her voice. "Cagalli, get out here!"

I reluctantly walked back into the living room where Lacus held out her phone in my direction. "Who is it?" I whispered, afraid of the answer.

"It's Kira. He wants to talk to you."

"Hello," I said, my tone irritated.

"Cagalli, Jesus Christ, what the hell is going on? Athrun's calling me like a lunatic. He's completely flipping out. Says you won't answer any of his phone calls or texts!"

"So what." I pretended not to care.

"You gotta talk to him, Cass. You can't ignore him like this when he's on a road trip, it's not fair."

"Yes I can!" I screamed back into the phone. "He's the one who had a fucking girl up in his hotel room, not me! So don't tell me I have to talk to him, Kira. Don't talk to me about what's fair!" The tears reluctantly escaped my eyes once more as Athrun's betrayal settled into my damaged heart.

"You're so stubborn! He's going crazy and you're just going to let him?"

"I just can't call him, okay? I can't talk to him right now." I pleaded with Kira for some sort of understanding. "Just tell him I'm busy with a project for school or something. He'll believe that."

Kira breathed heavily into the phone. "Fine. I'll tell him. But, Cagalli, he's not stupid. He'll figure out something's wrong and then I don't know what he'll do."

"What does that mean?"

"It just means that I've never heard him sound as crazy as I did tonight. He was literally flipping out because he couldn't get a hold of you."

"I guess he should have thought about that before he invited some whore up to his hotel room," I snapped.

"You're completely unreasonable, you know that?" Kira asked, his voice harsh.

"How am I unreasonable?!"

"Because you'd rather ignore this entire situation instead of put an end to it," he snapped.

"I'm not ignoring it! I simply refuse to discuss it over the phone. So what?"

"See? Unreasonable and selfish."

"Now I'm selfish too?" I shouted with a laugh.

"Sort of. You're only thinking about yourself and your feelings. You're not thinking about Athrun at all. This isn't just a game to him. This is his future. This is his career. He can't mess up. Don't you care about that at all?" Kira's voice was pained.

"Not if he cheated on me," I responded, my tone cold.

"But you don't even know what happened. You don't even know who that girl was. She could be an old friend of his… you have no clue because you won't ask!" He sighed loudly.

"Nope. I won't. Not until he gets home. And don't you dare say a thing to him either, Kira! I don't want you tipping him off so he has an entire weekend to think up the perfect response."

"I'm not saying a word to him. But, Cagalli, can you at least send him a text message? Just give him something so he can focus on the game? Please do that for him."

The phone fell silent between us. Of course I cared about Athrun and wanted him to pitch well. No matter how badly I hurt, I didn't want to distract him from the one thing that truly owned his heart. "Fine. I'll text him as soon as you let me get off the phone."

Kira huffed out a small laugh. "Talk to you later then."

"Wait! Kira?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I'm not picking him up on Sunday."

There was a slight pause before Kira sighed. "I'll come get his car."

"Thanks. Bye." I pressed end and handed Lacus back her phone before walking into my bedroom and powering my cell back on.

I quickly typed out a text that read:

_Sorry, Athrun, been busy with a photography project. I'll probably be pretty swamped until you get home. Good luck tomorrow. You'll be great! _

Less than a minute passed before my phone beeped, signaling I had a response.

_It makes me crazy to be this far away from you and not know what's going on. I just completely lost my mind on Kira. What have you done to me? LOL Call me if you have a chance. If not, I understand. Good luck with your project. Can't stop thinking about the other night…_

I tried so hard to be strong when it came to him, but even his text messages challenged me. I knew I'd jumped to conclusions about the pictures, but I refused to look like a fool. And in my opinion, only a fool would carry on like nothing had happened. Simply put, I didn't want to be that kind of girl. The kind of girl that needed Athrun in her life so badly, she'd overlook potential relationship-ruining material. But in trying so hard to be unlike all the other girls, I made myself irrational, declaring Athrun guilty before viewing the facts of the case. I clung to my principles with both hands so tightly it was the only way I got through the next day and a half Athrun-free. That, and the fact that I'd turned my phone off.

* * *

Author's Note:

As always, just when you think everything is going so well, a twist comes along.

Thank you everyone for reviewing and commenting your opinions.

Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Panic set in when I realized that Athrun would be arriving home soon. I hadn't communicated with him in any form since the text messages two days ago. I half wondered if I should leave the apartment. But where would I go? I couldn't hide from him forever. The sooner we had this conversation, the better it would be for everyone involved.

I paced back and forth in my bedroom, my thoughts all over the place. It was easier to be the tough girl when Athrun was in another state and I could simply shut him off with the press of a button on my cell phone.

Nerves shot through my unsettled stomach as I curled up on my bed and waited. Finally, tires squealed outside and I peered out my window just in time to see Athrun come to a screeching halt in one of the parking spots. He appeared to be shouting at poor Kira in the passenger seat before he bolted out of the car and sprinted out of sight.

Within seconds, his knuckles knocked wildly against the front door. "Cagalli!" He banged relentlessly as he yelled through the door. "Cagalli! Please, Cagalli, open up. It's not what you think."

_So much for Kira not saying anything. _

My stomach rolled when the door finally creaked open and I heard him ask, "Lacus, where is she?"

"Princess? I'm coming in," he announced from behind my closed bedroom door. When he walked in, my heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. His hair was wild and wind-whipped from the quick drive over from the stadium and he was still in his dress clothes from the airport, although his tie was loosened and barely hanging on. He ran to the side of my bed, dropped to his knees, and reached out for me. I pulled back before he could touch me, my eyes focused on his as he spoke. "Princess, it's not what you think. That girl wasn't in my room for me."

I refused to move, unwilling to be deceived. "Did you hear me? She wasn't there for me. I roomed with Dearka and he met her our first night. He invited her up to our room, but she wasn't there for me. I just answered the door."

"Where'd the picture come from then?" I wondered, the question suddenly dawning on me.

"She came upstairs with a bunch of other girls, but I wouldn't let them in. One of them must have taken it."

"Really?" I asked, my voice filled with more hope than I'd anticipated.

"I swear it." He reached out again for my hands and I allowed his fingers to intertwine with mine. He brought my hand to his lips and he kissed it all over.

"So you weren't with her?" I asked once more, even though I already believed him.

"No. I don't even like brunettes anymore. I'm into this one particular shade of blonde." He gave me a tentative, lopsided smile, and ran his fingers through my hair. "I wouldn't do that to you."

I practically jumped out of my bed and into his waiting arms. He pressed me tightly against his chest before he tipped my head back and covered my mouth with his.

"I missed you," he said between kisses. His tongue parted my lips as I melted into him, the self-imposed stress from the weekend falling from my shoulders. He pulled away before I was ready and asked, "So, tell me exactly what happened."

I collapsed onto my bed, pulling him with me. "Some random girl came up to me on Friday and showed me two pictures of you with this girl going into your hotel room. I pretty much lost it after that."

"And you just assumed the girl was with me?" He looked down, picking restlessly at my bedspread, his voice tinged with sadness.

"You two were the only ones in the photos, so yeah, pretty much." I shuddered, recalling the pictures in my mind.

"That's not fair, Princess," he remarked, his eyebrows pinched together.

"I know it's not." I looked away from him, embarrassed at my ability to write him off so quickly.

"You have to remember that I've been playing ball here for three years now. I have friends in all the places we travel. And sometimes they come up to my room to hang out. I always share a room with at least one other guy. You can't assume that I'm doing something wrong all the time."

"But what was I supposed to think?" I couldn't help but defend my initial reaction and thoughts. "I saw a girl walking into a room that you were holding the door open for. Then I saw you closing the door behind her, with the world's biggest smile on your face."

"How about asking me, Cagalli?" His tone changed, anger quickly replacing sadness. "Is that why you never called me? Because you thought I cheated on you the second I left town?" He lowered his voice, the angry tone still present. "We had sex."

"I'm not the first girl you've had sex with, Athrun."

"No. But you are the first girl I've ever loved."

"I just couldn't have that conversation with you over the phone," I admitted, guilt careening through my body.

"So instead you had no conversation with me at all?" He eased off the bed and walked across the floor. "Do you know how crazy that made me? I'm trying to concentrate on my ball game and all I can think about is why the hell the girl I'm in love with is ignoring me. I knew something was wrong when you never called. I tried to shake it off, but I couldn't. You can't do that to me. Don't you understand? You can't do that to me when I'm trying to play ball!"

"I'm sorry, Athrun. I didn't think…"

"This is bullshit, Cagalli!" he shouted, his jaw tense. "I haven't done anything to make you not trust me. His eyes widened as the realization set in. "But that's it, isn't it?" He nodded his head in understanding, then turned his hurt gaze to me. "You don't… trust me."

I avoided his eyes, the truth in his words resonating deep within me. "Look at me!" His voice rose along with his anger.

I did as he demanded, grateful for the tears blurring my view of him. "What do you want from me, Athrun?" My voice cracked with emotion.

"I want you to give me a fair shot, but apparently that's too much to ask." He turned his back to me and threw open my bedroom door. I heard the front door slam shut as I sat stunned in my bed.

"What just happened?" Lacus poked her head through my doorway.

"I think I just royally messed things up." I exhaled and wiped a tear from my eye. "Hand me my phone, please?" I practically begged, pointing to its location on the bathroom counter.

Lacus snagged my phone and tossed it to me. "You wanna talk about it?"

"In a minute. Thanks." I tried to smile but couldn't.

Lacus nodded in understanding and closed my door behind her to give me some privacy. I scrolled through my contacts searching for Athrun's name and pressed Send. I listened as it rang twice before going straight to voice mail.

He was ignoring me.

I swallowed my pride and waited patiently for the beep that acknowledged his voice mail recording, but hung up instead. I had no idea what I wanted to say to him that wouldn't sound pathetic or stupid. How had things twisted into tangled-up knots so easily?

I walked into Lacus's room and found her reading a book on her bed. I cuddled up next to her and worked through the emotions churning inside of me.

"You were right about Athrun," I started. She dropped the book to her side and turned to me.

"About what?"

"He said the girl wasn't there for him."

"Who was she there for then?"

"Athrun roomed with Dearka and apparently Dearka met her and invited her up."

"Do you believe him?" she asked quietly. She leaned her long pink head against mine.

"I do," I let out a long sign.

"So then why'd he leave?"

"He got pissed that I didn't trust him." I shook my head at the absurdity of the situation. "I feel like a crazy person right now. I mean, one second I'm overwhelmed with relief that the girl wasn't there for him. I'm looking at Athrun, realizing how much I care about him. And in the next, I'm feeling horrible and guilty for not trusting him. Now he's gone and I'm scared to death that I just screwed it all up." I forced my eyes closed as I inhaled through my nose. "What if I lose him?" My face twisted in pain.

"You won't." Lacus's voice was stern with certainty.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, unable to hide the fear in my voice.

"Because Athrun's just as stubborn as you are! He's not going to quit on you that easily. But he is right, you know. You don't trust him. And that's not fair." She stroked my hair as she spoke.

I breathed in deeply again. "I know, but it's hard. I mean, I saw those pictures and was so embarrassed. I felt like such an idiot. Like those girls knew something I didn't about my own relationship."

"Trust me, I know how you felt. But you never once questioned that maybe he didn't do it, right?"

"Not really," I confessed.

"I'd be mad too."

The sound of the front door swinging open stopped our conversation. Footsteps beat against the floor toward my bedroom before stopping.

"Cagalli!" Athrun's voice echoed throughout the apartment.

"I'm in Lacus's room," I nervously squeaked out.

Athrun appeared and leaned against the doorway, his dressy attire now replaced with black shorts and a tight-fitting baseball t-shirt. He buried his hands in his pockets before demanding, "Get up. I want to talk to you."

Fear shot through me as I struggled to move from Lacus's bed. She helped push me to my feet and I eyed her nervously.

"It'll be fine. Go. Apologize," she whispered before giving my backside a light shove. I stumbled over my flimsy flip-flops before regaining my balance, my eyes searching Athrun's for any sign of happiness, but failing.

I followed his lead into my bedroom where he slammed the door shut behind me.

"Sit." He pointed at my bed and I did as he requested.

He didn't join me.

Instead, he stood in front of me, eyeing me before speaking. "Let me finish before you say anything. Okay?"

I couldn't seem to find my voice, so I simply nodded.

"I want to be really pissed off at you right now. No, forget that, I am really pissed off at you." He stopped talking, took a deep breath, and ran his fingers through loose strands of his blue hair. "Listen, I know we're both screwed up. We both have trust issues and this thing happening between us is scary as hell." He wagged his finger, his eyes avoiding mine. "But when I told you I loved you, I meant it. I didn't mean that I'd love you only if it was easy, or only if it was drama-free. I think we both know life isn't like that."

I watched his face twisting with emotion as my eyes began to fill with tears.

"I know it's not easy to be with me. Dating me means that you have to deal with some pretty crazy shit that other people don't and I'm sorry for that. All the things you're just now being exposed to, I've had years to deal with. I'm used to it… the crazy pictures, the girls, the fan pages, the blogs, the reporters, the scouts, all the social media stuff." He shrugged his shoulders as his eyes met mine. "And I know that the past version of me is someone you would never trust. But who I am when I'm with you" he paused, "isn't who I used to be. I don't think I've been that guy since the night of our first date, so it's not fair that you judge me like I'm still him."

He settled his body next to mine on the edge of the bed. "If we're going to do this, then you have to trust me. And you can't shut me out or ignore me when things get uncomfortable."

It felt like hours of silence passed before I asked, "Can I talk now?"

He laughed. "Yeah."

"I'm really sorry, Athrun. I know you haven't done anything to deserve my mistrust, but it's just that I saw those pictures and I felt so stupid. I'd just told you not to make me look dumb or embarrass me, and I felt like that's exactly what you did. I went into self-preservation mode where nothing else mattered but me."

I tried to explain my craziness in a way I hoped he'd understand. That basically, he was dating someone with serious trust issues.

His arm swept around my back and pulled me toward him. I allowed a few teardrops to fall before wiping them away. "You make me crazy, but I love you." He pressed his warm lips against my temple.

"So you're not breaking up with me?" I asked with a pout.

"You're not that lucky."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yeah another chapter, right before the new year. First big fight, but in the end, everything turned out well...for now at least. :)

Thank you for everyone for reviewing and I hope everyone has a great new year! Until next time.


End file.
